The road to love
by lightinthedarkness2
Summary: Kagome has been comforted by Miroku and has done comforting herself as feelings start to grow she realizes no one knows the real Miroku, but her. He realizes she needs something more than what they thought.
1. feelings

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT THE ANIME, BOOKS, MOVIES OR ARTISTS IN THIS FICTION. ALSO THIS IS RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS K SO I DON'T WANT ANY ANGRY PARENTS

Note: k so here is my new one. Basically Kagome and Miroku have feelings for each other but nothing happens till something pushes the two of them together.

Kagome was tired, hurt and irritated. Inuyasha could push so hard sometimes she didn't know what to do. "Wench!" Sango and Miroku looked over to Kagome to see her shoulders stiffen. "Wench!" Kagome shook her head slowly from side to side hands balled into fists. Her friends could tell she was trying to keep her cool. "Damnit! Kagome! I know you can hear me!" She turned slowly the look in her eyes making him shut up immediately. She smiled slowly. "My name." She paused staring him down. "IS KAGOME NOT WENCH!" He looked at her defiantly before replying, "Wench." Sango closed her eyes and shook her head while Miroku chuckled before picking up Shippo. Kagome looked Inuyasha dead in the eye before saying, "Inuyasha, SIT! SIT, SIT,SIT!" Slam, slam, slam, slam. "Kagome! How dare you!" Kagome looked down at him saying, "I dare because I'm tired of just being a shard detector. I thought we were friends but you treat me like crap. Always running off to Kikyo, meeting her demands, even though she's always trying to use sex to lure you into hell." "It's not like were mates what do you care?" She shook her head. "Maybe I don't. Maybe I like someone else. So why don't you just go back to your whore." With that little declaration she took off in the direction of Kaede's village the others on her heels. Sango looked back occasionally and said, "Shouldn't we wait for him?" Kagome shook her head, "He knows the way."

When they got to the village it was sunset so Sango offered to go hunt and calm down Inuyasha. Kagome readily agreed since she had just calmed down herself. Kagome and Miroku made a little fire and sat around it and watched Shippo slowly fall asleep. "Poor guy," Kagome said softly. "Its been a hard day on him." Miroku nodded slowly before coming to sit next to Kagome. This did not startle her. She had been going to Miroku for comfort for sometime now and he had to her as well. He no longer slept around at every village they stopped at and that made her wonder if he was in love with someone. She realized she no longer wanted Inuyasha, but was falling head over heels for the monk. The most that ever happened though was he'd occasionally put her hand on his for comfort. Kagome was beginning to realize she wanted so much more. She turned to him and locked eyes with him. He didn't look away instead he laid his hand on hers and said, "Kagome are you alright? It was a trying day on you more than anyone. What with Inuyasha's behavior and all." She nodded and then said, "I'm fine." She looked down. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "So strong. Lean on me lady Kagome. We can be strong together. Let me help you." She blinked. He was making her feel very hot and nervous, but mostly he was making her feel like she wanted to kiss him. Badly.

She blinked again. His hand was still on her chin and he was coming closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation and then just as she thought she was going to get her heart's desire, she heard him curse softly and pull away. She opened her eyes confused. She looked up to see him staring into the fire avoiding her gaze. Hurt and confused she stood up brushing her skirt as she did and walked into the hut and then slamming the door. Miroku put his head in his hands. "Damnit." He swore softly. "Damnit." When Sango got back he noticed Inuyasha was a lot calmer and Sango's face was dark red. "What happened to you two?" Inuyasha shook his head menacingly. "Nothing. Where's my wench?" Sangos's eyes narrowed and Miroku got a tiny flicker of understanding. "She's inside. I upset her by talking about you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She's such a moody bitch lately." Kagome's voice rang out clear and strong. "Sit!" Slamming into the ground Inuyasha used every curse word Kagome knew and some she didn't know. Even Sango looked shocked. Shippo had of course woken up so he went inside to Kagome and said, "Kagome, what's a fucker?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha before replying, "It's a word that's very foul and gentlemen don't use. You're a gentleman right Shippo?" He nodded fervishly. She smiled. "Good let me tuck you in."

When she came out a few minutes later she shook her head. "Shame on you Inuyasha." "Well stop sitting me then." "Stop calling me a wench. Call me Kagome." He looked at her for a minute then nodded. Sango and Miroku sighed in relief. Then it started again. "Kagome? What did you mean you like someone else?" Kagome looked up to find everyone staring at her. She looked down and said softly, "I have feelings for someone else." He looked at her for a minute thinking. "Is it Koga or Akitoki?" She shook her head and said, "Leave it. I'm very tired and I don't want to deal with anything so eat and enjoy what I made to compliment Sango's hunt." "Wait, Kagome please join us." It was Miroku who was asking. She looked at him and couldn't speak, eventually she nodded and sat down with Inuyasha and Sango leaving him to sit alone. Inuyasha looked at Miroku skeptically before smirking and offering Kagome his hand. Surprised, she took it and they began to eat. Miroku seemed very quiet and finally Sango asked him, "Are you alright Miroku?" He nodded not looking at her. Confused and worn out as well she asked if anyone would mind if she retired early and no one objected. Kagome soon followed and Miroku and Inuyasha followed suit.

When Miroku entered the hut he saw Kagome curled up with Shippo. He sighed softly. He knew Kagome wanted to kiss him. He wanted it too, but he felt a wall inside him go up and he sent her away. He was good with women. He knew what to tell them, but with Kagome everything was different. He felt different. She made him want to be better man. He looked up to see everyone asleep. He must have been thinking for awhile. He laid on his side keeping his gaze on Kagome. She shifted in her sleep and Shippo hugged her tightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at Shippo who was clutching her arms and resting on her upper arm. She smiled gently at him before looking up meeting Miroku's gaze. They said nothing there eyes speaking volumes. Miroku was begging her to understand and he could see in her eyes that he had wounded her probably worse than Inuyasha had. She was the first to break the gaze and she closed her eyes. She feigned sleep and eventually Miroku sighed and went to sleep for real.

Kagome woke up before anyone else and walked outside just as the sun was rising. Her breath caught in her throat it was so beautiful. She felt a hand slide in hers and turned. It was Miroku. "I'm sorry Kagome." She looked at him for a minute before replying softly. "You hurt me." He nodded. "I know." She looked away then back again and her voice shook a little. "I thought you…" she let the sentence hang. He nodded again and said, "Kagome, I do." "Then why?" He laughed a little surprising her. "I don't know." She smiled a little then they both started laughing softly. He cupped her chin and she didn't pull away. "Kagome, I do like you a lot, I'm just a little worried that's all." She opened her mouth to speak, but he put his fingers to her lips. "Let me finish. I know what women want and I know you think I'm a leacher, but with you I want to be completely honest and true. No mask no lies." She smiled and gently kissed his fingers and he closed his eyes. Gently Kagome pulled away and said, "I like you too," He smiled and leaned in, but she stopped him and said, "But your not forgiven yet."

And there it is I hope you guys liked it cuz the next chapter gets pretty interesting. Please review!!


	2. forgive me?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT THE ANIME OR MANGA OR ARTISTS MOVIES OR ANTHING ELSE.

Note: ok so Kagome hasn't forgiven Miroku There's tension and unspoken feelings and Kagome's hurt from a recent battle and needs her bandages changed and so does Miroku. Guess who treats them?

Miroku stood confused for a minute before swearing under his breath and thinking, _Ok maybe I don't get women! I thought for sure she'd forgive me damnit! _Kagome hearing him swear smiled a little before starting breakfast and waiting for the others. When Miroku entered the hut his eyes were cooler and he wouldn't look at Kagome at all. _Fine two can play at this game. _He thought to himself. He knew what Kagome wanted. She wanted him to redeem himself for hurting her. That didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun however. Looking to see if anyone was awake besides her and finding that they weren't, he walked behind Kagome and buried his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her body. She gasped, but made no move to disengage him. He leaned into her pressing his lips to her ear before whispering, "I know you want to kiss me. Trust me Gome," Her breathing hitched at this new name. "If you just forgive me…." His voice was husky. She shook her head and smiled. "I am perfectly capable of resisting you Roku." she said giving him a familiar nickname as well. Just as she'd hoped his eyes darkened. "You rejected me. I think you can wait till I decide to forgive you." She pulled away gently before pressing her lips to his. Instantly his lips melted to hers and she moaned softly. This kiss was everything she thought it would be. Soft and passionate, sensual and tender. She felt her heart pounding and Miroku pulled her closer and she pressed her hand to his chest. His heart was pounding too. She kissed him once more before pulling away again. "That's something for you to think about though." His eyes had darkened again and his eyes pleaded for her not to pull away. She looked at him for a moment and said, "What you said yesterday? Me too. What I feel for you scares me a little, but I want to be honest. No mask no lies." He smiled and leaned in. She resisted a second before his lips descended on hers and this time he pulled away before sitting opposite of her and holding up a bowl for breakfast.

She giggled and said, "This is going to be complicated, isn't it?" He nodded. "Nothing worth having is ever easy Gome." He smiled easily at her and she felt her heart pound again. Inuyasha's voice broke the moment. "Hey Kagome!" She turned to him and smiled. "Yes?" "I'm hungry. Where's breakfast?" She served him and watched the others wake up and served them too. Thankfully it looked as though no one had seen what had happened. Sango she noticed was looking at everyone quite a lot, but she didn't have to much time to worry about it because Shippo bounded into her lap and said sweetly, "Kagome, I have a question for you." She smiled and hugged him. "What is it Shippo?" He turned red. "Um can I call you mama?" Kagome's eyes watered and she nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'd be honored." He hugged and kissed her before saying, "Can I have some candy?" "Not for breakfast." she responded laughing. When she looked up Miroku was regarding her carefully and then he smiled at her. She smiled back and said thoughtfully, "I don't know anyone else my age with a son guys." The group laughed and Sango said "It was bound to happen." Inuyasha smiled easily and said, "I have an idea guys. That last battle was really intense and I know Sango and Kagome got a little hurt so why don't we take a break here?" They nodded in agreement before Kagome said softly, "Inuyasha your hurt too we know it." "Feh, I heal faster than you stupid humans remember?" She shook her head. "I'm still gonna help." "No!" She turned to Sango who blushed. Were not really that injured and Inuyasha promised to spar with me. I need to keep getting stronger." She frowned but consented. "Ok. Then I'll tend to Miroku and myself since Shippo wasn't hurt. When will you two be back?" "Sunset." They nodded and watched them disappear through the forest.

Miroku was about to say something to Kagome when Shippo broke in. "I was too hurt mama! Right here." He pointed to his hand and sure enough there was a small cut. Kagome smiled gently and gave him a bandaid before kissing it gently. There all better." He smiled and went through her bag till he found a bright blue ball. "Mama I'm going to go play with the village kids k?" Kagome nodded and said, "Stay near Kaede and be careful alright?" He nodded before running off. "Well I guess its you and me today Miroku." He wound his arms around her waist and murmured, "I like Roku better." She nodded slowly, trying not to let him see how he affected her. It seemed he knew though because he let his hand gently run up her back and her breathing gave a tell tale hitch. "Forgive me yet?" She shook her head. She didn't trust herself to speak. Slowly she turned around to face him and whispered, "You were injured in your chest right?" He nodded. Sango treated it yesterday. Sort of." She laughed. "Inuyasha's pretty good at treating wounds, but they need to be changed." Miroku nodded before asking, "It was your stomach right?" She blushed and nodded. "Um I'll treat you first." He nodded and pulled aside his robe letting it fall until he was sitting in black pants. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked way quickly. Despite the lacerations on his chest, he was very well muscled. She found herself staring unable to look away. He smiled gently at her before whispering, "My wounds." She blushed before moving closer and slowly attended his wounds. She noticed Miroku's eyes had shut and he appeared to be breathing shallowly. "I'm sorry Miroku! Have I hurt you?" He opened his eyes and she had never seen so much desire in them. "No you haven't hurt me Gome." He guided her hand to the next wound and she quickly finished tending him and turned while he put his robe back on. She slowly took of her shirt blushing the entire time and he gasped. "Oh Kagome." "I'm ok. My thighs are worse, but I'll change those. Its just a little tricky cuz its on the backs of my thighs." He shook his head. "I'll do it." She blushed deeper and said, "So um, that means pulling my skirt down too. Um do my stomach first k?" He nodded and slowly began to tend to her wounds laying her on his legs for comfort. Her eyes closed as his fingers swept across her lower stomach and he noticed she was biting her lower lip. He found himself turned on and had to remind himself of the task at hand. When he finished she sighed softly and then put her shirt back on before rolling over and sliding her skirt down revealing the back of her thighs. Miroku inhaled sharply and Kagome cocked her head to look at him. He looked at her and said, "That bastard will pay Gome." She smiled and winced when the medicine touched her thighs. Miroku worked slowly and meticulously and when he was done he was painfully turned on and from the look on her face she was too. The only thing he could think was, _I wonder if she's forgiven me now?_


	3. I'm not ready

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT THE ANIME/MANGA/ARTISTS/SONGS/BOOKS NOTHING _

_Note: so there's a lot of tension between Roku and Gome huh? In this chapter we'll see what happens. Please please review guys! _

_Oh Kami, I hope she forgives me now. I don't know how much longer I can pretend that I don't feel what I feel. I need to tell her. _Kagome looked at him under her eyelashes. The desire in her eyes was apparent and he knew she was turned on. When he had had his hands on her thighs her breathing kept hitching softly then turned to shallow breaths. He knew even though she wouldn't say it that she wanted him. And he wanted her. Oh how he wanted her when she was looking at him that way. Kagome looked down and rose shakily to her feet. He looked up questioningly and when she spoke it was barely a whisper. "I should go check on Shippo." Miroku came behind her and placed a hand on his shoulder before whispering, "I'm sure he's fine Gome." She smiled and turned to him before pressing her lips to his. She felt him melt into the kiss and smiled against his lips before saying, "Playing ball doesn't last all day Roku." He frowned before giving in. He held out his hand and she hesitated only a minute before placing her hand in his and they walked outside together. When they reached Shippo they saw him smiling as he bounced the ball on his head while the village children watched. When he saw them he ran to them and hugged Kagome before asking, "Kaede wants to teach us about herbs and plants mama. Can I stay with them to learn?" Before she could say anything Miroku interrupted with, "It would help if we had another person who knew about the healing properties of herbs. Don't you think Kagome?" She rolled her eyes at Miroku who smiled innocently. Finally she nodded and Shippo gave her a huge hug before saying, "I'm going to get you lots of flowers mama!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said gently, "Be careful ok?" He nodded before scampering off with the others.

Miroku looked at her before kissing her cheek. "Any other excuses for not wanting to be alone with me?" She shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to be alone with you. Its that I know what will happen if we are alone." _Smart girl._ "You don't wish to be with me lady Kagome?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled and shook her head before coming closer to him and whispering. "That's not it either." He looked at her questioningly. Then all of a sudden he got a rush of clarity. He smiled and took her hand and said, 'We need to talk." She nodded and followed him and when they got there they sat face to face. She smiled encouragingly at him and he smiled back. "Gome, there's something I need to tell you." She waited. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed it was shaking. "Gome, I've fallen in love with you." Kagome's eyes widened. "I've wanted to tell you that for so long. I love you and want to be with you." "Is that why you stopped leachuring?" He nodded. "You make me want to be a better man. I only want you no others." She hugged him tightly and smiled. "You really mean it Roku?" He nodded. "With all my heart." She hugged him again. Then she leaned up and gently kissed him. He knew that this was what he should've done a long time ago. He should've told Kagome from day one. He leaned into her and began kissing her back, but something was nagging him. She hadn't said I love you back. She'd just hugged him. Did she not love him back? He wanted to know but was afraid to ask. Kagome's tongue ran over his lower lip seeking entrance and he gave it before softly moaning.

Kagome's hand swept around Miroku's neck and into his hair. Their tongues fought for dominance and he could tell Kagome wanted more. Leaning down he began to kiss her neck. Her hand fisted in his hair and she moaned. He smiled into her skin and gently began to nibble her collarbone and she gasped and whispered his name softly. Her hands made there way from his hair to the front of his robes and her hands fisted in them holding Miroku tight against her body. He moaned her name softly before biting a little harder and moving his hand inside her shirt when he heard her breathing hitch. When he reached the underside of her breast Kagome moaned into his mouth and he began to massage her breast through the material of her bra. When he moved to take off her bra though Kagome stopped kissing him and looked at him shyly. He slowly removed his hand and looked at her before whispering gently, "I'm the first person that's gotten this far, aren't I?" Kagome nodded slowly. She opened her mouth to speak and then shut it. He took her hand. "Tell me. Gome, you know you can tell me anything." She closed her eyes before opening them to meet his. "It's not that I don't want to Roku. I do. I really do. I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet."

And that's all for now. I know I know you guys thought they'd have sex. Maybe they will. But for now please review and I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	4. I'm afraid

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING:NOT THE BOOKS MOVIES ARTISTS NOTHING

IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE TURN BACK

Note: ok so in this chapter we see Miroku respond to Kagome and under Miroku's love Kagome begins to trust her heart and feelings. Thanks so much for the reviews and subscriptions hope you like it!

Miroku nodded and then raised his hand to gently cup Kagome's chin. Hesitantly she raised her eyes to meet his. He smiled at her before saying, "Kagome, its ok. I would never ever make you do something you are not ready for and I won't force you into anything. I would never hurt you. You can trust in that." Kagome looked at him for a long moment before whispering, "Promise me." He nodded. "I do." She shook her head. "Say it Roku." He leaned forword and took her face in both of his hands and looked her dead in the eye. "Gome, I will never ever hurt you. I promise." She smiled before wrapping her arms around him fiercely and giving him a hug. His eyes widened in surprise before he smiled and melted into her embrace and burying his face into her hair. It would have been a perfect moment for Miroku except for one thing. Kagome still hadn't told him that she loved him. This nagged at his heart. He never thought he would want, need, to hear those words so much but he would happily face down a thousand demons and face Naraku and all his minions if Kagome would say it.

Kagome noticed his change in mood and looked up at him. "Roku?" she asked softly. He looked at her and shook his head. "It's nothing." She smacked his arm lightly. "Tell me." He looked away and whispered, "I confessed my feelings for you and you said nothing." He returned his gaze to her and she saw hurt in his eyes. She lowered her gaze and released herself from him before standing up with her back to him. It wasn't that she didn't love him. She did with all of her heart and being. She'd known since the first time she went to him for comfort and since then there bond had only gotten stronger and stronger. She knew she wanted to tell him but was afraid. Even though he promised and told her he loved her she was still afraid that one day he would chose another just like Inuyasha had. She also knew that Miroku deserved someone who wasn't scared of her own feelings or of being loved. Slowly she turned to Miroku. He could tell she was thinking hard about something so he decided not to push her. He simply waited for her. She shook her head. Miroku felt his heart drop to his feet and he quietly said, "I understand Gome. You don't love me." He stood up with more speed then she would have thought and started to walk past her before she shook her head again and whispered, "Don't go, you misunderstand." It was his turn to shake his head. "Gome. Why is it hard for you to tell me?" "I'm…." He faced her and tilted her chin again. "You are what?" He prodded gently. "I'm afraid Roku."

"Why Kagome? What are you afraid of?" She shook her head again. He sighed. She was still for a long moment before meeting his gaze and saying, "I'm afraid of what I feel for you . Okay?" His eyes snapped open as her words sank in. "So you feel something for me then?" Kagome smacked him again. "Your gonna make me say it arnt you?" Miroku shook his head. She looked at him confused. "No?" Miroku shook his head again before disengaging her hand and saying. "I don't want to hear it unless you want to say it." "Maybe I do want to. Maybe I'm just scared." "You have no need to fear me. You know that." She nodded. She pulled his arm gently and whispered, "Will you hold me please?" Miroku paused for a second before complying. He was pretty sure of Kagome's feelings and he needed to be in her arms. Even if she wouldn't say it or even admit it. Moments like these were worth it. "Kagome." She put a finger to his lips. "Miroku…I.."

"KAGOME!" Both broke apart abruptly expecting to see Inuyasha standing behind them but he wasn't. Kagome walked slowly outside and saw Inuyasha walking toward them quickly. When he reached her he grabbed her hand and hugged her. She was unaccustomed to such affection from Inuyasha and gingerly returned the hug. When she released him she turned around to find Miroku and saw he was right behind her with his face set as if it was made of stone. She closed her eyes and sighed. It wasn't what it had looked like. "INUYASHA!" They all turned around to see Sango raise her boomerang bone threateningly at Inuyasha. Miroku instantly shoved Kagome behind him and did not miss her slight gasp nor did Inuyasha. He turned quickly on Kagome and said angrily, "What the hell was that?" She didn't have to worry about answering because at that moment Sango's boomerang made contact with Inuyasha's head with a sickening thwack. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shook his head and Kagome could tell he was upset with her again. Finally he helped Inuyasha up before asking Sango, "What happened? Thought you guys were gone till sunset." "Well sunset came early." Sango snapped. "What happened?" "Just drop it ok?" She looked around. "Where's Shippo?" "Looking at herbs with Kaede." Inuyasha spoke this time. "So what have you two been doing then?" Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Nothing." "Liar!' She looked at him for a moment and then said as loud as she could, "SIT!" When he plummeted to the ground she began to yell at him. "How dare you accuse me of anything when I'm innocent and hello you've noticed that Miroku doesn't act that way with me either so stop accusing me like a jealous boyfriend!" At this Sango hissed and walked into the hut. Miroku who had his own idea of what was going on said, "Inuyasha you want to calm her down?" He shook his head. Kagome thought for a moment before saying, "I'm going for a walk."

And that's all for now. I wonder what Kagome was gonna say to Miroku! Please review guys!


	5. confession

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING:NOT THE BOOKS MOVIES ARTISTS NOTHING

IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE TURN BACK

Note: So Inuyasha interrupted a really good moment huh? I wonder what Kagome was going to say to Miroku. In this chapter we may find out but something else happens first.

"Kagome!" She didn't turn. She just kept walking into the forest. She knew it was Miroku calling her, but couldn't turn around. She was upset and confused and needed to think. She felt awful for what she knew Miroku had to be feeling. She knew he was hurt that she hadn't said she loved him back and she knew he was upset that she was concerned when Inuyasha got hurt. She hadn't been concerned in a romantic way just in a friend way. Though since she hadn't told him how she felt honestly what was he supposed to think? She cursed softly to herself an felt a tear slide down her cheek. Why did she have to screw this up? She walked a little further until she saw a meadow and sat down in the flowers and hugged her knees to her chest thinking to herself. She wondered briefly if leaving Miroku and Inuyasha alone together was a good idea, but she just needed to get away for a little bit.

"Miroku! What the hell was that?" He shook his head at Inuyasha's question. "Nothing." Inuyasha looked at him skeptically. "Nothing?" Miroku shook his head again. "No and either way its not your business." "What do you mean its not my business? It is too!" Miroku sighed and said, "No its not, but like I said nothing has happened so this discussion Inuyasha is over." Having said that he began to walk off, but Inuyasha grabbed his arm and said, "I'm going after Kagome." Miroku looked at him before saying, "I don't think so. You pissed off Sango. You deal with her." Shaking him off again he walked about five feet before he heard Inuyasha growl in frustration before walking into the hut. As soon as he did yelling began. He simply rolled his eyes before walking in the direction Kagome had left in. He had been walking for awhile and still hadn't found her. He was wondering how far she went into the forest. He walked further and was about to give up when he heard a sob. He followed the sound and sure enough there was Kagome sitting on the ground next to a bunch of pretty blue flowers and she was crying. He quickly knelt down beside her and whispered, "Gome?" She put her head on his chest and immediately he sat with her and wrapped his arms around her.

Eventually she looked up and whispered, "You did it again." He looked at her confused. She giggled at the look on his face and he smiled. Her laugh was so cute it could make anyone smile. When she stopped he asked, "I did what again?" "You misunderstood." Gathering her courage she kept her gaze on him and said, "I wasn't concerned for Inuyasha because I love him. Its because he's my friend. And before he came into the hut I was going to say um, that I um.." Her voice faltered. Miroku ran his thumb over the back of her hand and kissed her cheek. Then he smiled at her waiting. When she found her courage again she said softly, "I love you. You and only you forever." He looked at her his heart swelling. "Really?" She nodded smiling. "I'm glad I could finally say it. It feels good to finally do it." He nodded and said, "I know what you mean." She smiled again and then asked him, "Inuyasha and Sango are involved aren't they? More than we are as well?" Miroku nodded. She frowned and then laughed and wouldn't stop. Miroku looked at her and asked, "What's so funny?" She shook with laughter and then replied, "They would never think that someone as innocent as me would be with you." Miroku looked offended which only made Kagome laugh harder and explain in more detail. "I think when they fell for each other they never thought we would." Miroku nodded and said quietly, "I've been in love with you a long time Gome. Perhaps that's why it didn't hurt so much." Kagome snuggled against his chest and nodded her agreement before asking, "How long can we stay out here?" "I don't know I'm sure Inuyasha's tearing up the camp."

They sat like that and held each other for a long time just watching the clouds and he picked a blue flower and tucked it behind her ear in her hair and she smiled at him. Finally he stood up and held out his hand to her and she smiled and took it and they began to walk back. Kagome spoke first, "You know we will have to be careful." "Yes I know." "We've been gone a long time I'm sure there wondering what's taking so long." When they were almost at the edge of the forest they let go of each other's hands and Kagome felt the loss immediately. She wished his hand was still in hers. He looked down at her and she could see he did too. When they got to the campsite and the hut they saw Inuyasha and Sango laughing and Inuyasha was brushing hair out of Sango's face. When they saw Kagome and Miroku Sango's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha looked Kagome over and apparently was satisfied because he turned his attention to Sango again. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down across from Inuyasha and Miroku sat next to her and she smiled and Inuyasha growled. Sighing Kagome looked at the ground and said nothing. Luckily before the situation could get any more awkward Shippo bounded over to them with a handful of flowers and presented them to Kagome. "Thank you Shippo! There beautiful." Shippo smiled proudly. "Runt." Kagome rolled her eyes before saying, "Sit!" Cursing Inuyasha fell to the ground. Smiling Kagome said, "I'm going to start dinner." While she was doing that Inuyasha kept shooting her evil glances over the fire and Miroku was shooting Inuyasha looks that weren't noticed by anyone but Shippo who smiled. They ate in silence and finally when the tension was too much Kagome said she was going to bed. Inuyasha immediately agreed and they all went into the hut. Waiting until everyone was asleep, Kagome opened one eye slowly to see if Miroku was still awake. He was. Slowly she pointed to the door and he got the message. Meet me outside.

And that's all for now please review guys!!!!


	6. Shippo

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING:NOT THE BOOKS MOVIES ARTISTS NOTHING

IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE TURN BACK

Note: So the group has got a little awkward huh? wonder what Kagome and Miroku are going to do outside? please review hope you like it

Kagome smiled at Miroku and walked slowly outside. He quickly followed and she led him to where the campfire was slowly dying and motioned for him to sit down. He sat down and Kagome smiled at the confusion in his eyes. "If Inuyasha or Sango wake up.." he began before Kagome interrupted him with, "Let them. Were just talking because we couldn't sleep right?" He smiled at her and she giggled. "Not that I don't enjoy your company Kagome, but I am sure you want to talk about something in particular yes?" She nodded slowly. He waited patiently until she said softly, "So were for real right?" He looked surprised for a moment before nodding and saying, "Of course." She smiled hesitantly and said softly, "I meant what I said you know. About loving you. I won't let Inuyasha's tantrums ruin that." "I can handle Inuyasha." She moved closer and slid under his arm and held his hand. Miroku smiled and kissed her head before sliding both arms around her. Kagome's breathing eventually became even and regular and Miroku knew she was asleep. He took a peek inside to make sure everyone was asleep before gently setting her down on her sleeping bag and moving to his place across from her.

"You're a huge jerk! Baka hanyou!" Kagome woke with a start to see Sango and Inuyasha in a heated argument. She glanced at Miroku who signaled her to be still. She leaned back to her position and was silent hoping they hadn't seen her wake up. They hadn't. Shippo was still asleep mercifully. "You don't treat me right Inu!" Kagome looked at Miroku and mouthed, "Inu?" He smiled but didn't say anything. Inuyasha glared and said, "I treat you better than I treat Kagome!" At this Kagome's face grew red and she looked angry. Sango however looked pacified and said, "Well there is that." Inuyasha nodded gruffly before kissing her. "Stop getting pissed over stupid things." She nodded slowly and said, "Hey do you want to go train together?" "They will be awake in a couple of hours. Its almost dawn." She shrugged. "So what?" He thought for a moment before saying, "You know it takes that long to satisfy me Sango." "Jerk." He took her hand and said, "Come on." They made there way out being quiet. Kagome rolled her eyes. When they'd been gone about five minutes Miroku said, "He should not have said that Kagome." She nodded and said, "I'm used to it." He held out his hand to her smiling and she walked up to him and went into his embrace covering them with her blanket. He kissed her cheek and she moved so he could kiss her lips. She melted into his kiss and he wrapped his arms tighter around him. When they pulled apart he rested his head against hers and said, "I love you Kagome." "I love you to Miroku."

"What?" Kagome turned around so fast she thought she'd get whiplash. Shippo was sitting up and he was wide awake. She looked at him not knowing what to say. "Mama? Your in love with Miroku?? He's always groping you!" She looked at Miroku for help and he said quietly, "Shippo please don't say anything." "It's a secret." Kagome added. Shippo looked at Kagome and then Miroku then he smiled and ran up to Miroku and gave him a huge hug. "I would never say anything to hurt mama. Inuyasha would be really mad. Besides your better for my mama anyway. Inuyasha's a jerk whose in love with a dead girl and treats Kagome horribly." Kagome gave Shippo a big hug and said, "Thanks Shippo!" To show her appreciation, she reached into her bag and gave him a huge lollipop. His eyes were saucers and he instantly began to devour it. Kagome smiled and turned back to Miroku saying, "I think you've got his approval." He chuckled and said, "I don't think we can get the others approval with lollipops." She whacked him slightly and said, "He's always preferred you." He held his arm out again. Before Kagome could get back into his arms Shippo bounded into his lap and said, "So you better not hurt Kagome." "I won't Shippo. I love her." He smiled and went back to sucking on his lollipop and Kagome moved to sit next to Miroku and leaned her head on his shoulder before covering the three of them up. When Shippo was done he set down the stick and curled into Miroku's chest and he adjusted so Kagome could get comfortable too. Shippo was asleep instantly and Kagome soon followed. Miroku fell asleep shortly after hoping they woke up before Inuyasha got back.

"Miroku. Wake up." He made a noise in his throat and Kagome smiled. Leaning in she kissed him and smiled again when he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Sango and Inuyasha will be back any minute. Its dawn. Breakfast should be ready soon too." She added as an afterthought. He nodded slowly and stretched to get the last bits of sleep away from him. He leaned back against the wall and watched Kagome making breakfast. A smile crept on his face. She was so beautiful. When she was finished she turned around and saw him staring. She looked at him for a moment confused, before he said, "You are so beautiful Gome." She blushed prettily and looked down, but he could see her smile. "Shut up!!" Kagome and Miroku looked at each other. "Great." Kagome mumbled. They heard Inuyasha yell, "GET BACK HERE SANGO!" The flap that served as a door opened and Sango stormed in and looked shocked to find them awake. Kagome looked at her and then silently handed her a bowl. She took it greatfully and sat down and mumbled, "He is such an ass!" Inuyasha stormed in and said, "No you're a bitch!" She stood up and slapped him daring him to slap back. He turned and sat next to Kagome and grabbed a bowl. Glaring at Sango he said. "Eat." She glared back before sitting down and taking a bite. She smiled and said, "Kagome this is great!" "Its shit. There's only one good thing in it." "Thank you Sango." Inuyasha said, "Were continuing to hunt shards. We've stayed here long enough." Miroku shook his head. "Three of us are still injured. We don't heal as quickly as you do Inuyasha." "I said were going." Kagome shook her head and Miroku fell silent. Kagome spoke, "So what happened? Where were you?" Inuyasha and Sango exchanged glances before Inuyasha replied, "We were training and kikyo came and we got into a fight." Kagome looked at Sango. Well no wonder she was pissed.

Inuyasha saw the look and growled. "Hurry up. I want to leave!" Sango sighed and said, "Shut up and let us finish." "Its shit anyway!" "SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" THUMP THUMP THUM THUMP. Kagome smiled and said, "Ok you guys can finish now." Looking at Inuyasha she said, "Say another mean word and you'll be stuck there all day." Inuyasha closed his mouth. When they finished Kagome packed everything up and smiled as Shippo jumped into her outstretched arms. Miroku smiled and walked to the door. Inuyasha and Sango followed. When they got outside they ran into Kaede. "Ye are off again so soon? Ye should let yer injuries heal. The demons will smell the blood." "We need the shards!" She shook her head. "Ye will have every bloodthirsty demon upon ye. Yer wounds should be healed in a couple of days. At least wait until tomorrow." Cursing at the top of his lungs he stormed back into the hut and Kagome sighed. "Our wounds are still kind of bad but its been almost a week. We have to leave eventually. Either way we'll face demons." Kaede shook her head. "Child be smart. There haven't even been reports of shards." Miroku spoke up. "It's been almost a month since Naraku attacked. A couple of days won't hurt Kagome." She nodded and said, "We should rest then." Leading the way she went inside and laid down holding Shippo to her and watched Inuyasha pace furiously before saying, "Sleep and then we will tend to the wounds. We will leave soon!"

And that's it for now this chapter was slightly longer and I hoped you guys liked it!! Please please review guys!


	7. Inturupted again

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING:NOT THE BOOKS MOVIES ARTISTS NOTHING

IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE TURN BACK

Note: ok so now Shippo knows their secret. Will he be able to keep it and will Inuyasha and Sango continue to fight? We'll find out hope you like it and please review

"WENCH!" Kagome woke up to find Miroku glaring at Inuyasha, Shippo looking confused and Sango shaking her head. She looked at Inuyasha slightly confused. "What have I done now Inuyasha?" He glared. "We should be hunting shards not sitting here." Kagome sighed. "We got injured ok, we need to heal. We should be well enough to travel tomorrow. Were not bleeding heavily anymore so the demons won't smell us so easily." He snarled and she saw Miroku's jaw tighten. Sango looked upset and then stood up slowly. "If you really want something to do we can go train." He laughed. She looked hurt. "Will you keep your temper in line this time?" "Will you?" She shot back angrily. He stood up as well and grabbed her arm. She shrugged him off and asked again, "Will you Inuyasha?" He looked at her for a moment and then nodded. He turned back and opened Kagome's bag and got out some medical supplies and said, "I will treat Sango's wounds. You two can't do it right. We will be back at sunset with dinner. Kagome have my ninja food ready." Kagome nodded and they left. When they did Shippo smiled and said, "They fight too much its annoying." "Runt!" "SIT." Thump! Shippo began to giggle hysterically and Kagome began laughing at the look on his face. Miroku offered a smile before he shushed them both not wanting another tantrum. Finally they heard Inuyasha leave with Sango and they heard Sango say, "You knew she'd do that. She always does. Lets go." "Your lucky I'm even going." "Shut up baka hanyou."

Kagome rolled her eyes and waited until they couldn't hear them anymore. When they were gone she asked Shippo, "What do you want to do today Shippo?" He ran up to her bag and pulled out a blue ball. "I wanna play with the village kids again!" Kagome laughed and agreed saying, "Stay in the village. Be careful. Okay?" Shippo nodded and gave her a big hug before running out. Miroku smiled and took Kagome's hand in his and pulled her to his chest. She blushed and leaned into him. Miroku kissed the top of her head and asked softly, "How are your wounds?" "Fine. There fine. Um, I'll treat them." He shook his head. "I am going to treat you Gome." She kept her eyes averted until Miroku cupped her chin and kissed her gently. "Please Gome?" he asked, allowing the seductive lilt into his voice. She looked up and found herself getting lost in his eyes and nodded her head slowly. He positioned her in his lap and she took a shaky breath remembering that this was the position they were in last time. she leaned over his legs and he reached over and got the medical supplies. When he spoke she had to strain to hear him. "I'm going to have to lift your skirt."

She inhaled slowly then nodded her head. He slowly lifted her skirt inch by inch and began to take off the old bandages. When his fingers touched her bare skin she gasped softly. She felt him begin to put the medicine on and began to breath shakily yet again. His fingers were soft and he was making her feel things Inuyasha had never made her feel. Could never make her feel. Finally she heard him say, "Now lay on my lap and let me lift your shirt." She did as he asked and he lifted her shirt more quickly than he had the skirt. She looked into his eyes and felt herself shiver. His eyes had darkened with lust and he was looking at her the way he had before. With want, desire, passion. Instantly she felt liquid heat pool in her belly. He quickly, but gently dispensed with her bandages and she noticed his fingers lingering on her bare skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and she heard him inhale sharply at the action. When she opened her eyes she saw him staring down at her, not looking into her eyes, but at her body. She forced herself to look away and whisper, "My wounds Roku." Letting out a groan he complied and soon she was completely bandaged. Kagome sighed quietly to herself, but knew Miroku had heard her because he squeezed her hand gently. She didn't want him to stop, and she knew he knew it.

When she finally sat up she couldn't look at Miroku, but instead focused her attention on taking off his robes. Once again she found herself staring at the perfect body in front of her. His skin was hot to the touch and his muscles quivered under each and every feather light touch. She went about her work slower than he did and when she had the bandages off she looked up to find his head against the wall with his eyes closed tightly. She continued to work at the same slow pace and heard his breathing get shallower and shallower and finally he moaned softly. That moan was enough to send a shot of heat through Kagome's entire body and she involuntarily moaned in return. His eyes opened and he looked at her. She lowered her eyes again and finished her work. She was about to pull his robes back on when he caught her hand and shook his head. He cupped her chin with his other hand and forced her to look at him. Every emotion he felt was mirrored in Kagome's eyes. She wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her. "I want you Kagome. I really do." Kagome shuddered before saying softly, "I want you to badly Roku. Your making me feel things I've never felt. " He watched her face for any signs that she would pull away. When he was sure he wasn't, he leaned in and kissed her with everything he had. She moaned in his mouth and he took the opportunity to taste her and tease her with his tongue. Kagome ran her hands along his chest shyly and Miroku raised her hands and took off her shirt. Kagome smiled shyly and Miroku nuzzled her neck before kissing it gently. He was just about to take off her skirt when they heard a noise outside. They scrambled to get there clothes on right, but didn't have enough time. Kagome had barley gotten her shirt on when Shippo bounded inside. He took a sniff at the air inside the hut and frowned before shaking his head and saying "Mama, Inuyasha and Sango are coming."

So that's all for now guys I hope you like it and please review!


	8. Apples

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE TURN BACK

Note: ok so in the last chapter Miroku and Kagome were finally going to have a little fun and very helpfully Shippo pops up and tells them that the two love birds are coming back. Please read and review and I hope you guys love it ^_^

Kagome smiled in thanks before asking, "How far off is Inuyasha Shippo, and if you don't mind I'm sure I already have an idea anyway, but what is it that you smell?" Shippo thought for a moment before saying, "About five minutes away, and besides medicine and your flowery smell it smells like it used to when mommy and daddy used to go off alone for hours." Miroku shook his head and mumbled, "Were so busted." While Kagome murmured, "I was afraid of that." Looking at Miroku for help she asked softly, "What should we do?" He shook his head before replying, "If Shippo can smell it you know that Inuyasha will be able to as well." She nodded slowly before smiling and saying, "I got it. Shippo stand outside the hut with the ball and when their close let me know ok?" Nodding Shippo went outside and began bouncing the ball while Kagome began to fix her clothes better and watched Miroku quickly do the same. "At least we were dressed when Shippo got here." Kagome nodded gratefully before reaching into her bag and holding up a spray bottle. Miroku looked at it quizzically before asking, "What is that?" "In my time its called air freshener. My mom gave it to me in case I stayed in an inn or house that smelled bad. I told her I had no use for it but now I'm so glad I let her talk me into it." Miroku smiled then began to cough as Kagome began to spray like crazy. She had just stopped when Shippo came in and managed to say, "Their at the edge of the forest and they'll be here any minute." Before lapsing into a coughing fit and walking back out.

Kagome and Miroku followed quickly and asked, "What did you smell?" "Apples way to much. It bothered my nose I know it will bother Inuyasha's too. You two smell like it too. Its really too much." Smiling Kagome gave Miroku a thumbs up. Miroku thinking quickly this time picked up Shippo's ball and threw it gently at him and said, "Catch Shippo." Smiling and playing along Shippo threw it back before he threw it at Kagome. By the time that Inuyasha and Sango got there they were laughing and having a great time. At least Shippo was. Kagome and Miroku were merely hoping that there plan had worked and that Inuyasha and Sango would not become privy to their secret as Kagome and Miroku were to theirs. "HEY!" Kagome turned around at the voices. Sango and Inuyasha were approaching quickly and they looked frustrated. Miroku stepped closer to Kagome after throwing the ball back to Shippo and he quickly followed suit bouncing the ball on his head. Kagome was the first to speak. "What's wrong you guys?" "There's no demons to hunt or anything were bored that's what. How are your wounds doing?" Kagome smiled. "Actually there better than we thought. We should be able to leave by tomorrow. Seems that the demons didn't cut us as badly as originally said." Sango looked at her closely before asking, "Really?" Kagome nodded before looking at Miroku who nodded his assent as well.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Good, I'm glad you realize we need to leave." He began to walk toward the hut before coughing and sputtering. Shippo began to laugh before Miroku quickly silenced him by picking him up and hugging him. Inuyasha spun around and faced Kagome. "Why the hell is the smell in there so strong?" Kagome shook her head at him and said, "I sprayed something from home in the hut. Geez got a problem with that Inuyasha?" "Why?" She rolled her eyes. "The smell of the medicine began to bother my nose. So after Miroku was done tending to my wounds I sprayed so it would smell fresh and clean." "That smell aint ever bothered you before Kagome!" "Well it did this time okay Inuyasha." He looked at her for a long minute before shaking his head and saying, "Whatever." Kagome smiled easily at him and found Sango's eyes narrow. Smiling gently at Sango she offered her a hug. Taken aback Sango smiled before asking, "Why did you do that?" "Figured you needed it." She smiled gratefully before smiling again. Kagome thought for a moment and said, "You know it's such a nice day I think I'm going to go have a bath. The water should be nice and cool." Sango looked at her like she was crazy. "Your wounds just got changed you'd ruin the bandages and the medicine would come off." She shrugged. "I'll put more on later." Going inside the hut she gathered her bathing supplies and had just passed Miroku and Inuyasha before Sango said, "I'll go with you." Shippo bounded up and said, "Me too." They began to walk off and Inuyasha said, "Don't take too long. Your making lunch Kagome." Nodding she walked with Sango holding Shippo's hand. When they got to the water and Kagome was finally submerged in the water she felt she could relax for a minute. Looking at Sango she could tell that Sango wanted to talk so the idea quickly went out of her mind. "Kagome can I talk to you about something?" Kagome nodded her head. "Of course Sango." "The other day you said you liked someone else. Won't you tell me who." Kagome sighed. She desperately wanted to believe Sango was asking as her sister, but she knew that Inuyasha had probably been bugging her about it too and she knew she couldn't believe it was just Sango. _Even if she was just asking for her I still wouldn't tell her. Not yet. It's for me and Miroku to decide when we want to say anything. _She shook her head. "I'm sorry Sango. I love you with all my heart, but I'm not telling. I don't want anyone to know." Sango looked hurt. "You don't trust me Kagome?" "Of course I do. I'm just not ready that's all." Sango nodded slowly thinking, "Inuyasha's going to be pissed. I seriously thought I could make her tell me." Kagome smiled to herself and Shippo splashed her with water. Coughing Kagome looked at him before smiling. Shippo had a mound of shampoo on his head and was waiting for her to wash his hair. Laughing she did so and was surprised to find Sango completely spaced out. "Sango?" She started in the water before looking at Kagome and smiling. "Are you ok?" Sango nodded before saying, "Just thinking." Shrugging her shoulders Kagome quickly washed Shippo and then herself and turned to see if Sango was done. She was already toweling off and getting dressed.

Kagome quickly followed suit and said softly, "If you ever need me Sango, I'm here." Sango looked at Kagome for a long time and then said quietly, "I know that, but I need more than a friend right now." Kagome shook her head and said, "Please tell me." She closed her eyes and said, "I need help in a way that you can't help me." "Try me." She laughed and nodded. "Fine, do you know how to get a guy to stop being a jerk cuz Inuyasha's mood swings are getting on my nerves?" Kagome laughed and shook her head knowing that Sango was not going to tell her the real problem. When they got back to the village Kagome smiled at Inuyasha before saying, "I need to go home for the afternoon. If I promise to be back before dinner, can I please go after lunch?" Inuyasha nodded and said, "I aint walking ya to the well." Kagome looked down knowing she would look sad and finally Shippo said, "I could do it." Sango shook her head and said, "Miroku why don't you do it. Your stronger. Shippo wouldn't you rather play?" Shippo nodded slowly and Kagome began to make lunch. When they were all done eating she grabbed her pack and looked at Miroku who nodded. "Be back soon guys." Sango and Inuyasha nodded and she and Miroku walked in silence until they got to the well. When they got there Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss. Miroku held her to him. "Why are you going?" "I need a few things. I promise I'll be back soon." Gathering her courage she stood on tiptoe and kissed him with all her might before jumping in the well and leaving Miroku with his eyes closed a moment longer before realizing she was gone.

And that's it hope you liked it please please review guys!!!!!!


	9. the bath

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE TURN BACK

Note: ok so in the last chapter Inuyasha got his nose bothered and no one knows there secret but Kagome mysteriously runs off to her time. Wonder why?

It was sunset and Kagome hadn't come back. Miroku was starting to get worried. She had said that she would be back at dinner. It was past and she wasn't back. He wasn't sure if she was ok and he wanted to go after her. Suddenly he had a great idea. He wasn't sure if it would work but he wanted to try. Running back to the village as quickly as he was able he looked for Shippo. He found him outside sitting alone looking sad. Instantly he knew why it was the same reason he was. He was alone and Kagome was gone. Walking to the hut to go inside he paused at the door and shook his head at what he heard. "Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha!" He rolled his eyes. Doing things like that with Shippo right outside and leaving him alone. What if a demon came? He was just a child he couldn't fight alone. Smiling to himself he realized he was worrying about Shippo as if he was his father. Shaking his head he walked to where Shippo was sitting and said, "What do you say we ditch them and go get your mother?" Shippo looked at him for a moment then his face lit up in a smile and he nodded and jumped into Miroku's arms. Running back into the forest with Shippo they stopped at the well and Miroku said, "I don't know if this is going to work, but were going to try." Shippo nodded and wrapped his arms around him and Miroku jumped. They landed with a thud at the bottom of the well and Miroku cursed softly. Obviously it hadn't worked. Holding Shippo to his chest he began to climb out before realizing something was different. There were no vines and he was in a house. When they got out of the well they opened the door and looked out into a different world. Shippo gasped softly. It was unreal. Looking around to get some sense of his bearings Miroku was relieved when he saw Kagome coming out of a house. When she saw Miroku she looked astonished before she smiled and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Miroku smiled at Shippo whose face was lit up. "It worked Miroku!" Miroku smiled again before turning to Kagome and saying, "We came to get you." She looked confused before murmuring, "How?" Shrugging his shoulders he and Shippo began to laugh and after a moment Kagome did too. "I told you I'd be back at dinner. Why did you decide not to wait for me?" Miroku looked away and didn't reply. Rolling his eyes Shippo decided to intervene. "He missed you like crazy mama. He was miserable and so was I so he got me so we could get you." Kagome's eyes sought Miroku's. They were currently glued to the floor and a blush was emanating his cheeks. Smiling gently Kagome said softly, "I'm sorry I took so long then." She reached for Shippo who gratefully went to her and Miroku reached for Kagome's bag knowing it was heavy. They walked hand in hand to the well and Kagome whispered in Miroku's ear, "One day I'll bring you both with me." Miroku looked at her for a long moment before nodding and gripping her hand they jumped at the same time. When they came out of the other side of the well they began to walk to the village and Miroku gently kissed Kagome on the cheek while Shippo alternated between them hugging them both.

It was dark before they got to the village and Kagome realized just how long she'd been gone. Inuyasha and Sango were sitting by the fire looking at Kagome expectantly when they reached them. Kagome looked confused and asked, "What?" Sango and Inuyasha looked at her like she was incredibly stupid before Sango said slowly enunciating each syllable, "Our dinner." Taken aback by what she had said but not saying anything she began to prepare dinner all the while thinking _so if I don't make it for them they can't do it themselves? I'm there maid now?_ Judging the expression on Miroku's face he was pissed as well. She prepared there food silently and kept shooting Miroku looks that silently said don't lose your temper. When it was ready Inuyasha muttered, "Took long enough." Miroku clenched his hand into a fist and Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha snatched a bowl and then asked, "So what did you go back for you took way to long." Kagome smiled to herself and said, "Its personal and I don't have to answer to you." Inuyasha threw the bowl down before yelling, "Yeah you do." Smiling again she shouted, "SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Sango stood up slowly and said, "Kagome stop it right now. You sit him one more time and I will take action." It was Kagome's turn to stand up. "Are you threatening me Sango? And anyway why do you care what I do to Inuyasha?" Sango's face reddened before she stomped into the hut. Kagome exhaled softly before Inuyasha said, "You deserved it." Kagome sighed before saying, "Shut up. The only reason your pissed is that I'm tired of being a doormat and I don't do your bidding and tell you every little thing anymore." Finishing dinner in silence she said, "I'm going to bathe." Gathering her supplies she walked off. Noticing that the fire was almost dead Miroku innocently looked at Inuyasha and said, "Why don't you comfort Sango? She looked upset after defending you so well. I'm going to get more firewood." Inuyasha nodded not suspecting Miroku's ulterior motives. When he had gone into the hut Miroku told Shippo gently, "You should go into the hut and get some rest." Nodding Shippo went inside and he smirked when he sensed Inuyasha's irritation. He walked quickly into the direction of the hot springs knowing Kagome would be shocked to see him. Walking slowly to where she was and stripped down to his thin black pants and entered the water silently. Kagome had her head propped on a rock with her eyes closed. She hadn't noticed him.

Smiling devilishly he pressed his advantage and leaned into her and kissed her. He felt her gasp against his lips before pushing him away. "What are you doing?" Miroku was pleased to see that while she looked angry she also looked like she wanted him there with her. "Well Miroku?" She demanded. He smiled and kissed her neck and was delighted to hear her breath catch. "I'm kissing my girlfriend." He murmured against her neck. Kagome sighed softly before remembering the position they were in and pushing him again. "This is….its…you shouldn't be here." She finished blushing. He looked at her. "I didn't come here to have sex Kagome." She looked at him skeptically. Closing his eyes and kissing her with all he had he felt her resolve melt and she wrapped her arms around him. When they broke apart she asked shakily, "Then why did you come?" He smiled before kissing down her neck and biting gently. She moaned softly and arched her neck into him. Laughing he pulled away and whispered, "I came to make you feel better and to show you that I missed you." She smiled. "I was gone maybe four hour's tops." Letting his hands roam down her body he gently massaged her breasts and she moaned again. "Four hours too long." Nodding Kagome arched her body to his and he began playing with her nipples gently. Kagome's moans grew louder and she was trying to remember exactly why was it she didn't want to have sex with Miroku. She really couldn't remember. He began applying more pressure and she whimpered arching her hips against his. Holding her still he whispered, "You want me to touch you don't you Kagome?" Blushing she turned her head away. Shaking his head Miroku began to touch her again. He waited until she was moaning loudly before asking again. She nodded slowly and he smiled before sliding his hand between her legs.

The first touch made her gasp. He touched her slowly at first to see how she'd react thinking she might push him away. She didn't she moved her hips in time to his fingers and smiling he began to go faster. "Miroku!" She moaned. What he was doing felt so good. Testing her to see what she would do he slid a finger inside. She grabbed his wrist and he moved slowly. "It's ok Kagome." He whispered gently. Hesitantly she let his wrist go and he began to pump his finger in and out never going to far in. He didn't want to scare her or go to fast. He knew if it went to far Kagome would be nervous and stop him. It was expected she was a virgin and this was new to her. Kagome began squirming against Miroku and whispered, "Please Miroku." Taking his finger out he began playing with her again this time going faster and she began moaning his name softly. Then slowly she began to touch him. Taking her hand behind his head she undid his hair and ran her fingers through it smiling when Miroku closed his eyes. She was nervous but she wanted him to feel good too so she ran her hands over his chest marveling in the muscle. His head fell back and his breathing became ragged. She smiled hesitantly before touching his erection outside of his pants. He was so hard! When he began moaning she stopped. He looked at her confused. She whispered, "I um I…" He looked at her gently and waited still touching her. Slowly her eyes met his and she pulled down his pants. Miroku's eyes closed again when he felt her touch him and begin to pump slowly. Kagome watched Miroku begin to moan loudly and touch her even faster. She was beginning to feel a pressure inside her and didn't know what it was. It felt good though. She looked at Miroku for a moment before asking, "Roku? Um am I doing this right."

Smiling Miroku nodded and said, "If you go faster you'll make me do what you're about to do." Nodding Kagome went faster and added a little pressure loving the way Miroku was moaning. He moaned her name again and again and Kagome felt his hips begin to buck against her. Leaning her head against his shoulder she continued until he whispered, "I'm close Gome." She smiled against him and added a slight bit more pressure and heard him grunt. Thinking she'd hurt him she looked up questioningly and Miroku shook his head assuring her it was a good thing. She felt his hips buck more and smiled pressing closer to him before getting an idea. Sliding him against the rock and adjusting so he wouldn't have to stop touching her she placed her mouth on him. He gasped. "Kagome!" She began to suck and his hips bucked. Kagome felt her legs quiver and knew that this feeling of pressure was going to do something to her. She continued to suck and felt something creamy shoot into her mouth and heard Miroku yell her name. She was about to get up when she felt the pressure explode and felt waves of intense pleasure shoot through her. Taking him out of her mouth she collapsed on him whispering, "Wow." Miroku nodded his assent before saying, "Now you can bathe."

And that's it I hope you like it and please review guys!!!


	10. Its your fault!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE TURN BACK

Note: so Miroku and Kagome are getting a little hot and heavy in the hot springs and Inuyasha's pissed that Shippo's sleeping in the tent. Let's see what happens next. Thanks so much for the reviews and this time I tried really hard to space it and make it easier to read so I hope you like it guys.

Kagome blushed heavily and Miroku only smiled at her more. He reached for her soap and slowly began to wash her. Her first instinct was to say no but after what they had just shared she decided to let him. She loved Miroku and she honestly wanted to try having a relationship with him. He was being gentle and tender something she wasn't at all used to. His hands worked over her muscles and she leaned against him with her eyes closed. He whispered gently into her ear and she smiled and nodded her head. When he was finished Kagome smiled at him sleepily.

"Go back to the village and I will meet you there. I need to wash your scent off of me." Kagome nodded and began to get dressed behind a tree. Miroku let out a frustrated groan and Kagome smiled before stepping out and smiling shyly. He smiled at her and said softly, "Absolutely beautiful Gome."

"I'll um meet you at the village ok? I don't want to make them suspicious." Miroku nodded and began to wash as Kagome headed back to the village and when she got there Inuyasha and Sango were sitting outside and she didn't see Shippo at all. She sat down next to the dying fire and waited for someone to say something. Finally Inuyasha did.

"You took a long time. We were worried." Kagome looked at him for a long moment. _Since when do they worry? Ever since they got together all they think about is themselves. _She thought. Aloud she said nothing which prompted Inuyasha to growl in frustration and she noticed Sango's hand brush his.

" I was thinking while I bathed. Sorry I worried you." Kagome smiled to ease the tension earning a shrug from Inuyasha and a cold stare from Sango. Kagome waited a few more minutes before asking innocently, "Where are Shippo and Miroku?"

Sango pointed to the hut. "Shippo's in there sleeping and after you left to bathe Miroku went to get firewood about twenty minutes ago. He probably went to another hut to prey on some poor girl. He didn't try and spy on you did he?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I had a good bath. There was no spying perverts or anything else. Just the moon and the silence it was very relaxing. I'm surprised you didn't want to go with me, but then again after the argument we got into I suppose you are still angry with me for sitting Inuyasha."

Sango glared before answering , "You didn't have to sit him."

She stood up and headed for the hut before replying, "He doesn't need to know every aspect of my life." She was about to walk into the hut when Sango caught her arm and dragged her back to the fire. "Sango what the hell?"

Leaning in very close Sango said, "You're the one that shattered the jewel. You know that thing that Naraku and everyone wants? You know that thing that made Naraku try to hurt me and Inuyasha and Kikyo and Kouga and everyone else connected with it? Even Shippo and Miroku are affected by it. If you hadn't brought it back and shattered it none of this would have happened. So maybe Inuyasha was wondering what was so damned important that you had to leave for."

Kagome looked like she had been slapped in the face. Finally she forced her arm out of Sango's and noticing Sango's surprised look that she had the strength to do it and she spoke so quietly even Inuyasha had to strain to hear her. "I never asked to come here. I never asked to have my life turned upside down and I'm sorry for everyone's losses. But I never made Naraku evil. He was always an evil prick. If you want me to return to my time so that I don't cause any other demons to turn evil or be responsible for even more deaths, I'll go. But before I do let me remind you that you need my arrows and my sight. You wouldn't get any shards without me telling you where they are."

Inuyasha could tell that Sango was surprised that she had defended herself he was too. They were all so distracted that they didn't hear the wood clanking on the ground and Miroku sitting down next to Kagome. Looking at Sango he said, "I don't think I've ever heard anyone blame Kagome for Naraku."

Glaring Sango said, "Well she doesn't have to be such a bitch."

Miroku shook his head before replying, "And you shouldn't push away what little family you've got left. We're all here for you and it does us and you no good for you to push us away."

Kagome stood up again and when she reached the door she turned around before replying, "I had no idea you hated me so much Sango, but I won't bother you anymore. Thanks for making this seem like home while you could until you started this." Closing the door softly they heard her rustling around and knew she was getting ready for bed.

Without a word Inuyasha stood up and Miroku followed suit. "Inuyasha!" He shook his head.

"Come and go to sleep Sango its been a very long day and were leaving tomorrow."

Sighing she knew she'd upset Inuyasha but didn't feel that bad about Kagome. She didn't even wonder why. It wasn't fair. Kagome Kagome Kagome. Always Kagome. No one cared about her pain and it was just not fair. Shaking her head she went into the hut and laid near Inuyasha knowing he'd forgive her.

When everyone was asleep Kagome opened her eyes and waited until it was almost dawn before gathering her bows and arrows and silently walking out of the hut. When she got out she began to run. She had to get away and knew she'd be safe. Her bow would protect her. She ran deep into the forest panting and trying to keep her tears inside. She didn't stop until she tripped over a rock and ended up face first in the dirt. She didn't even bother to get up. She curled herself into a ball and clutched her bow for dear life letting the tears fall down her face. She didn't even notice someone walking up to her until he put his arms around her and picked her up. Kicking and punching the unknown man Kagome struggled to get free until she heard, "Kagome love it's me."

Instantly she stopped and looked up to see Miroku. She couldn't even speak. She just clutched him and sobbed on his robe drenching it. Miroku held her tight and bent down and picked up her bow and arrows before beginning to carry her back to the village. When they reached the edge of the forest he let her go and whispered, "Don't let her see your tears. It's not worth it and you know you're not to blame." She shook her head sobbing harder and Miroku wondered how on earth he was going to fix this.

And that's it. Hope you guys liked it there's a good surprise in the next chapter and I hope you like it too. Please review!


	11. wow

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE TURN BACK

Note: so Sango got pretty cruel there huh? I do want to say though I'm not an Inuyasha or Sango hater I love them! It's just Kagome and Miroku have always been my favorite couple since I came to this site. Anyway thanks to all of you that have been reviewing you guys rock! I hope you like this chapter!

Miroku held Kagome closer trying to stop her tears knowing that Inuyasha could probably hear her and come out and see them like this and also he didn't want to see her cry over something like this. Everyone knew that Sango had acted harshly and foolishly it wasn't fair for Kagome to be upset by Sango's pettiness. Kagome sobbed harder on his robes and Miroku began to slowly run his hands through her hair and run his hand down her cheek slowly. Kagome looked at him from teary eyes and slowly her breathing calmed and she was able to speak.

"I can't believe she blames me." Kagome whispered softly. Miroku hugged her to his chest and ran his hand down her cheek again. Up and down. So slowly it was almost like it wasn't moving at all. Then he moved a little faster. He noticed that every time he did this Kagome's breathing would become more and more steady and she hugged him gratefully.

"Miroku? Can I ask you something?" Kagome pulled away to look at him closely and removed his hand but held it in hers.

Miroku nodded his head and answered softly, "You can ask me anything you wish Kagome and I will do my best to answer it."

Kagome stood up and turned her back to him before asking softly, "You don't blame me do you?" She didn't wait for his reply before barging on with, "If you don't you should. This is all my fault. I have to go back to my own time."

Miroku had never moved so fast in his entire life. Quickly grabbing Kagome he spun her around before kissing her with everything he possessed. Kagome had never in her life felt something more powerful. She was completely blown away. She didn't even think twice before wrapping her arms around Miroku and untying his hair. Miroku instantly took the initiative to back her into the shade of a tree where they wouldn't be seen and kissed her more forcefully before wrenching himself away before cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were still parted slightly. Feeling a surge of male pride that he quickly shoved aside he whispered, "Please don't leave me Kagome. I need you and Shippo needs you. And," he paused looking directly in her eyes deeply this time he whispered again, "I need you here with me. Please stay. For me."

Kagome was silent for a long time. Then she looked at Miroku and brought his face to hers and gently kissed his lips. Miroku responded and held her closer and was about to deepen the kiss when Kagome pulled back and said, "We better head back. We'll talk about this later." Not waiting for a reply she went back into the hut and made sure that everyone was really sleeping and not pretending the way she and Miroku had. When she found that they were indeed genuinely asleep she went to the spring and washed herself so they couldn't tell she'd fallen.

By the time she got back to the hut she saw that Miroku was sitting with Shippo with the saddest face she'd ever seen him make and it ripped at her heart. Shippo was looking at Miroku with a confused look on his face while trying to cheer him up, and Sango and Inuyasha were sitting next to each other and Sango was blushing. Sitting down next to Shippo Kagome began to make breakfast without a word and Inuyasha glanced between her and Sango obviously wondering when the fight would start. Kagome saw him do this but had no intention of indulging the need to fight. She'd had enough. All she had to do was make a decision. She was undecided. One thing that kept popping into her mind besides Miroku was how selfish it would be if she left. Who would see the shards? Who would tell them where to go? And if she left everyone would be in more pain right? Like Miroku and Shippo. _Screw it. Maybe I should just take Miroku and Shippo and kill Naraku ourselves and then take him to my time curse free. Maybe I could get Koga or Ayame to help too. Or maybe I could just bring back a weapon or something from my time that would kill him right?_

Her thoughts were interrupted with Inuyasha snapping his fingers in front of her eyes asking, "Hello? Kagome are you alright?" Blinking out of her reverie she nodded her head and he sat back studying her closely not noticing Sango's anger rising at his inattentiveness to her. Kagome did though and she knew that if Inuyasha didn't stop that Sango would go off but what was she supposed to do? Sango's relationship with Inuyasha was a big 'secret' and if she said something it would blowup. She wanted to wait until they were ready to come out into the open. So instead of saying something she looked at Sango bearing the glares until Inuyasha looked up to see Sango's expression. Sighing, he subtly moved closer and Sango gave a slight smile before turning to smirk at Kagome who pointedly rolled her eyes. She knew Sango noticed and chided herself for falling into the trap.

Miroku was still silent and Shippo looked close to tears. Miroku finally noticed and shocked the silence by laughing loudly to something Shippo did and hugging him tightly. Of course Shippo was instantly delighted and hugged back before running to Kagome's back looking for candy obviously seeing his mission accomplished. Kagome finished making breakfast and handed Shippo and Miroku theirs and then Inuyasha his. Taking a breath she looked at Sango and offered her a bowl too which Sango grabbed knocking some on Kagome's outfit. Inuyasha gave a small laugh before seeing Kagome's face and then fell silent. Kagome stared at the mess on her uniform with a blank expression before silently standing up and going into her bag for a new one. Sango smiled and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome I really had no idea that I grabbed it so hard. Forgive me?" Kagome turned and nodded not speaking and started to walk out of the hut but Shippo stopped her.

"Mama sit with me please?" Sighing softly Kagome sat down next to Shippo picked up a bowl and was about to get something to eat only to notice Sango scooping the last dregs of food into her own bowl and eating quickly. Finally Kagome spoke softly.

"It would of been nice if you let me have something to eat, but that's ok I guess I'll just make more." Sango smirked and shook her head.

"I thought I was being helpful. Your boyfriend if you even have one, I mean it's probably just a crush, but anyway your boyfriend won't appreciate a fat girl. So I'm just helping you out."

Kagome could feel how tense Miroku was but could tell he was keeping his temper in check so Inuyasha wouldn't pick up on it. Kagome laughed softly before replying with her own barb. "Says the woman who has humongous breasts and a huge ass?"

Sango's face grew bright red and Inuyasha and Miroku looked shocked and Miroku looked like he was going to choke on what he was chewing. Kagome never resorted to foul language. Sango smiled at Kagome before hurling the bowl at Kagome and ruining her uniform. "There little pig eat! Then you'll get fatter and no man will want you not even your imaginary one."

Kagome smirked and said, "Imaginary? Yeah right. Your just mad because I wouldn't tell Inuyasha who my boyfriend is and when he sent you to try to figure it out you failed too. Guess you're not as smart as you think you are."

Sango stood up and got to Kagome in record time and when she got there she hit her as hard as she could. Kagome fell, her blood instantly spattering the floor. Instantly Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were on their feet. Laughing Sango went to Kagome and dragged her up noticing her lip was bleeding profusely. No one but Shippo could think of what to say and when he tried Miroku picked him up and whispered in his ear to be quiet so Sango wouldn't try to hit him too. Kagome knocked Sango's hand away with surprising strength before slapping Sango as hard as she could. Outraged and surprised that Kagome would hit back Sango began to rapidly hit Kagome who did her best to block while hitting back. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku who nodded and they went to the girls trying to pry them off each other. Miroku was surprised at the level of strength he was using to hold Kagome and judging from the look on Inuyasha's face he was having the same problem. Kagome relaxed in his arms and he loosened his hold only to have Kagome shoot at Sango who similarly broke Inuyasha's hold and instantly were at it again. Kagome shot her foot out and knocked Sango to the ground. When Sango got up she instantly ran to the other side of the hut and grabbed her hirakotsu.

Kagome shook her head but grabbed her bow and arrow. "I won't fire at you Sango. Drop it now." Miroku and Inuyasha were completely shocked. Kagome never got violent and not only that but Kagome and Sango were like sisters. This was crazy.

Sango glared at her and Kagome was surprised that one of her eyes was starting to swell. "You will never understand true pain. Everyone pities you and they shouldn't. You're a scared little girl who knows nothing of the real world and you're a hindrance too us nothing more. You are horrible in battle and Inuyasha and I always do most of the work. Even Miroku and Shippo are more useful than you in battle and that's saying something right there. After all Miroku just has his wind tunnel. Your arrows and miko powers suck and it's a complete hindrance."

Kagome lowered her bow and arrow and repeated her claim not even phased at what she said. "I will not fire upon you. Lower your weapon now!"

Inuyasha finally spoke, "Sango put it down now. This is ridiculous." Sango scoffed and raised it higher.

Miroku tried then. "Sango were all you've got don't turn us away. Kagome is like your sister remember that? Put it down."

Sango looked at Inuyasha and Miroku before slowly lowering it to the floor before whispering "I can't believe that you are defending her over me. She's awful and she doesn't help in battle. She sits there and we do all the work then she says there's the jewel and that's it."

Inuyasha shook his head before replying, "We should get ready to head out. No one needs this right now." Picking up Kagome's pack he growled before saying, "Geez Kagome this things heavier than usual. What's in it?"

"I brought presents for you guys to try and ease the tension in the group." Taking the pack from him she muttered, "I'll carry it. Just get out and let me change." Following her advice they did so and after saying goodbye to Kaede they headed out. It was almost midday when they saw their first demon. Kagome smiled to herself. She had come up with a plan since the fight and would enact it now.

Instantly Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Where's the jewel?" Kagome didn't answer. So he repeated, "Kagome, where's the jewel?"

Kagome shook her head. "I won't tell you." Turning toward the demon and cocking an arrow as it came charging toward them she said, "I'll show you how worthless I'm not Miroku when I say now unleash your wind tunnel ok?" Miroku nodded hands on beads. Sango laughed outright and sat down pulling Inuyasha with her.

"Let's see if they can do it alone. It should be funny at least." Inuyasha glanced worriedly at the pair before sitting down with Sango and secretly holding her hand.

Once the demon was close enough Kagome brought her miko powers forth and fired an arrow at the torso and saw that it hit his arm. So she cocked another and fired one more and the group backed away as it got closer with Sango laughing and whispering to Inuyasha while he tried to see what was happening, before Kagome shot one more and it hit square on the target. Once it did a jewel popped out and catching it Kagome shouted, "NOW!"

Unleashing his wind tunnel they watched as the demon disappeared and Kagome smiled at Miroku and Shippo while adding the shard to the ones that they already had. Kagome turned and knew that her point had been proven somewhat but was disappointed because that demon hadn't been that powerful even with a shard and could tell from the look on Sango's face that she was going to say something.

"What a weak demon. You two got lucky. Let's go and the pros will handle the hard stuff okay hun?" Kagome frowned before shaking her head.

"I can handle stronger demons." She met Sango's gaze head on and dared her to say something.

"It only took Kikyo one arrow and a demon was dust in thin air. It took you three and a wind tunnel? Wow that's talent."

Closing her eyes Kagome thought, _to hell with it. _ "Wow. You must be over your insane jealousy if your siding with Kikyo." She paused to let her next words sink in. "But your sure that you don't need to be jealous?" Turning she said, "Let's go find the jewel. I do have another life you know." Walking ahead she let four opened mouth people follow behind her and she wondered how much more the group could take.

And that's all for now I hoped you liked it. I noticed the last chapter was shorter so this one is nice and long hope you guys review. (Pretty please lol). And see you next chapter.


	12. Kagome

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE TURN BACK

Note: Kagome and Sango got drama! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad everyone likes the story. Here's the new chapter hope you all like it. I haven't seen the whole series (I know so unfair lol I really want to) there's actually a few I haven't gotten to see. I know that Naraku always changes his location but for this fanfiction he's going to be at the castle.

Kagome finally stopped and said, "Were camping here." Inuyasha readily agreed noticing the unbearable tension in the group. Sango was the only person that seemed to have any objection and of course she made her objections known.

"We should keep going. Why are we stopping? The novice miko having problems again?" She asked smirking at Kagome.

It was Kagome's turn to smirk. "For the mentally incompetent, it's the night of the new moon. I don't want any demons seeing Inuyasha without his powers." Miroku and Shippo smiled but Inuyasha was looking at Sango who had picked up her hirakotsu and was ready to strike. Kagome looked at her calmly until they noticed her miko power flaring. It was as strong as they'd ever felt it. Miroku looked at her questioningly for a moment before looking at Sango and Inuyasha who he knew could feel it too. "Put your weapon down Sango. I've made my decision. I'm going back to my own time." Turning she ignored the protests and began to make dinner. Looking to her right, she saw tears running down her face and noticed before Miroku's face went impassive he looked the same way. She said nothing feeling terrible. But she had a plan. A plan to prove to everyone what she could do. There was just one problem. It would probably kill her.

After dinner she excused herself to bathe and making sure that Inuyasha and Sango weren't looking at her signaled Miroku to make and excuse. Miroku waited until she'd been gone for a while before offering to get firewood and some herbs for healing. Inuyasha scoffed before replying that he and Sango were leaving to train and that they would take Shippo and Kilala with them. Nodding Miroku left and made his way to Kagome. When he saw her he saw that she had made some sort of decision. She was looking at him with determination and passion. When he reached for her to beg her stay she quickly stripped him out of his robes and then his inner pants before finally seeing him naked. "Kagome not that I mind where this is going, but what's gotten into you?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I need to be with you please Miroku. Make love to me." He knew he couldn't turn her down when she looked at him like that and he didn't want to. He nodded slowly and kissed her slowly and began running his hands through her hair smiling when she moaned softly. Running his hands down her body he gently began to massage her breasts playing with her nipples and was rewarded with small gasps and moans from Kagome. Gently positioning her against the rock he continued to play with her nipples with one hand while he ran the other hand down her body and began to play with her clit rubbing slowly and smiling when she began to squirm against him. Kagome slowly began to respond and her hand soon found its way to him and she began stroking him quickly and he moaned loudly. Kagome looked at him shyly before saying, "I love you Miroku."

Bringing her closer he whispered, "I love you too." Kissing her softly he guided himself into her slowly hearing her gasp he looked at her for confirmation and she nodded. When he was fully inside he began to move slowly to let her adjust and when she moaned in pleasure he began to go a little faster but made sure he was still going slow. Kagome began to gasp and reached for him kissing him and hugging him closer to her whispering his name. Kissing her back and keeping her as close as possible Miroku laid his head on her shoulder thrusting a little faster and slid his hand down to play with her clit once more until she leaned her head back and moaned his name as she came. Closing his eyes he let her orgasm fuel his and he smiled before kissing her and noticing that there were tears in her eyes. Guiding her face up to his he asked, "Kagome please tell me what's going on your scaring me."

Shaking her head she began to cry. "I'm not meaning to. I'm sorry." He kissed her wiping away her tears and whispering in her ear until she stopped crying. Smiling gently at her he finished bathing and whispered that he'd meet her back at camp. Nodding she finished and waited for a while before going back. When she got there Miroku had made a bed for her and one for him and they laid down holding hands. Kagome slept for an hour or so before waking up and checking to see if Miroku was asleep. He was. Reaching into her bag she wrote a note and put it in his robes where she knew he'd find it. Looking down on him she kissed him gently and whispered, "I love you Miroku with all my heart. Please forgive me." Then grabbed her bow and arrows and began to walk. She knew they were in the vicinity of Naraku's castle and she wanted to find him. They hadn't heard anything but the last place he was at that they had heard about was the castle so she was going. She wanted to prove to them and herself that she was as strong as the others. She knew she was though. It showed if you really looked.

As she walked tears were freely falling down her face. It was almost dawn when she reached the castle. The demonic aura was stronger than anything she'd ever felt. He had to be here. She walked up to the castle and went inside. As a precaution she got an arrow ready and held her bow. Seeing nothing she kept walking. After searching she found nothing inside the castle. She cried out in frustration before walking out and getting knocked face first into the dirt. Getting up she cocked her arrow while looking around. Kagura smiled at her. "Its either bravery or stupidity that made you come alone."

"Where's Naraku? To cowardly to show his face?" Kagura laughed again. "Or did he think his minion could do everything for him?" Kagura glared before replying.

"Don't test me. I've been ordered no to attack. Seems Naraku wants to kill you personally."

"Well in that case, Naraku get out here and fight me you cowardly piece of shit!"

Kagura laughed before floating to the sky on her feather and peered down. Kagome looking up at her never noticed that Naraku was right behind her about to strike.

Miroku woke up to see that Kagome was gone and that Inuyasha and Sango were back but sleeping. Shippo was asleep as well. Where was Kagome? Looking around he noticed something sticking out of his robes. Picking it up he noticed it was a letter. Upon opening it he realized it was from Kagome.

_Dear Miroku,_

_I cannot possibly expect you to forgive me for what I'm about to do. All I can say is that I'm sorry and I hope you will. I know that this is going to hurt you and that kills me more than anything else. I am leaving to kill Naraku. I won't tell you where. I don't want you risking your life for me. I also want to say something important tell Sango I love her like my sister and I understand why she said what she said, I really do, tell her I figured it out. Tell Inuyasha to treat Sango better and to stop going after a dead girl who can't give him the joy that Sango will bring him. Especially if he just used his brain and figured it out himself. Tell Shippo that I was so proud to be his mother and will always be his mother. And Roku, if I don't make it back alive, tell yourself that there was a woman on earth who loved more than anyone thought was possible. That she risked her life to end your curse because she couldn't bear the thought of you dying. That's what kept me moving and not coming back to you. I won't let you die. I love you with all my heart and soul and last night was the best night of my entire life. I'll never forget it. Please Roku, remember me._

_All my love _

_Kagome_

Screaming in hurt Miroku shouted his pain over and over. Slamming his fists into the ground Miroku began to cry. He couldn't stop himself. Inuyasha and Sango were staring at him and Shippo looked downright scared. No one had seen him fall apart before. "No, no, no, no." He sobbed brokenly before snapping his head up. "We have to go. Now."

Inuyasha nodded slowly before asking, "Where's Kagome and why do we have to leave?"

Miroku explained the situation and then said again, "Now! Let's go!"

Sango picked up her hirakotsu and asked, "Where do you think she is?" Miroku looked up and smiled gratefully before pointing.

"Naraku's castle." Nodding Sango offered her hand and they got on Kilala. Looking down at Inuyasha who cocked his head they raced to the castle as fast as they could. When they were almost there Inuyasha stopped. His face was pale and frozen in horror before looking at Miroku. Who instantly demanded, "What Inuyasha? What is it tell me now!"

"She's dying. There's blood everywhere. We have to hurry." Picking up speed they got there soon after and Miroku gasped when he saw Kagome. She was lying on the ground with an arrow and she was covered in blood. Naraku was above her ready to strike. Before he could he hear Inuyasha shout, "Wind scar," before Sango shouted, "Hirakotsu!" Running to Kagome he placed his hand under her head and she opened her eyes and offered him a weak smile before glancing back and watching Sango and Inuyasha fight Naraku. Miroku felt tears fall down her cheeks and heard Kagome gasp softly.

"Don't…..cry…….for….me." Kagome was trying to speak and Miroku kissed her and held her closer whispering softly to her.

"Please hang on Gome. You can't leave me baby. I need you remember?" Kagome tried to nod then stopped and held out her hand.

"Help……..me……..up." He shook his head and she frowned before repeating it. She sounded so strong he nodded and helped her up. Watching Inuyasha she reached behind her and got her bow ready. She could barely do it so Miroku stood behind her and helped her holding her up. She took a deep breath before yelling, "Wind scar." Inuyasha paused a fraction of a second before screaming, "Wind scar," and Sango added , "Hirakotsu." Kagome summoned all her miko power and fired and arrow before hearing, "Dance of the dragon!" Smiling at Miroku she whispered, "I love you Roku." Before collapsing in his arms.

"Kagome! Kagome no! Kagome!!" Picking her up, he called for Kilala and upon their questioning glances said, "I'm taking her home. I'll be back I swear it." Shippo ran up and jumped on Kilala holding Kagome's hand and they began to fly. When they got to the well they jumped in and reaching the other side quickly ran out and into Kagome's house. Instantly her mother called an ambulance and after Kagome had been taken away Miroku said to her mother, "I know this is crazy and I swear I'll explain everything, but if I don't leave now my friends are going to die. I hate to leave her I don't want to but I have to. This is Shippo please let him stay."

Nodding her mother agreed and while Shippo was explaining what was going on Miroku went back to the past. When he got there he was surprised to find Sesshomaru and Koga there fighting Naraku as well. When he reached them he began to join the fight not seeing Kilila leave and when Naraku finally fell he saw why. Kaede was gathering the jewel shards. Looking at Inuyasha he asked, "What are they doing here?"

Smiling Inuyasha replied, "They smelled the blood and Koga didn't want his woman hurt but I told him Kagome was yours and to back off." Miroku stared at him for a long time.

"I guess I couldn't keep it a secret when I saw her so hurt."

Sango walked over to him and asked softly, "Did she live?"

He whispered, "I don't know I'm going back to see. May I borrow Kilala?" At Sango's nod he began to fly back to the well. When he came to her time and went in the house he saw Shippo crying and Kagome's mother trying to comfort him. Seeing Miroku she stood up and hugged him and began crying.

"She's slipping away. She needs blood and there trying to help and……I CAN'T LOSE MY LITTLE GIRL!" She sobbed on Miroku's robes before asking, "So Shippo says you love my daughter?" Miroku nodded.

"With all my heart. Can you take me to her?" She shook her head.

"Not like that. Give me about ten minutes to run out somewhere." Nodding Miroku went to the couch to distracted to appreciate the things of the future. Shippo held him tight sobbing harder and choking on his tears. Rocking him back and forth Miroku tried to make him feel better. When her mother came back she said, "I know its hard to figure out but put these on. I'm pretty sure I did it right." Miroku went into the other room and eventually figured out how to put on the strange garments her mother gave him before looking at himself. He was in black pants made of some fabric that was smooth yet rough and they hugged him tightly, and a black shirt that hugged all his muscles. Coming out he saw Shippo in a similer outfit. Looking at Mrs. Higurashi, he smiled and she smiled in return before saying, "Come on I'll drive you." Following her to the strange device she called a car he got in and she helped him and Shippo get situated and finally after driving quickly they got to the place she called a hospital.

Leading Miroku and Shippo where the nurse told them to they waited in the waiting room until a doctor came out asking, "Mrs. Higurashi?"

Standing up with her Miroku asked, "Will Kagome live?"

And that's all guys. Please review and let me know what you think you guys rock!


	13. hospital

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

Note: Hey guys I know its been super long since I updated I'm so sorry I had a lot going on and no word program or internet so I was kinda screwed lol. But I'm back. In the last chapter I had Kagome go after Naraku to prove to Sango she could do it. That she was strong like her. In this chapter there's tons of stuff so keep reading also check out the new stories I'll be writing to if you'd like. Hope you like my chapter and please review.

"Will Kagome live?"

The doctor was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm only allowed to release information to her family."

Kagome's mother grabbed him by the collar and yelled at the top of her lungs, "That's my baby girl in there and this is the man who loves her now you tell me if my daughter is going to live or so help me you'll wish you had."

Miroku looked at the doctor then Kagome's mother before gently disengaging her fingers and cradling her to his chest with Shippo clutching his leg and looked to the doctor again and asked, "Please. As you can see were all breaking down. We love her so much please just tell us?"

Nodding the doctor said, "It's been touch and go but we think we may have her stabilized. She lost a lot of blood and I'm afraid that the poor girl will carry scars her whole life its like some sort of animal attacked her. Something rather unusual happened while in the operating room, something I've never seen before." Pausing he looked at Miroku thoughtfully before continuing. "She seemed to heal faster than any normal human being would. With that amount of blood loss and damage to vital organs, she should be dead. Instead as we speak she may be stabiilized and coming back."

Miroku smiled before saying, "Then it was a miracle. Thank kami. So she will live then?"

The doctor looked at him again before saying, "For the moment it appears so. Yes." He looked one last time before excusing himself. Sitting down and helping her mother to sit as well he shook his head. _Creepy doctor. _He thought. Her mother began to shake again she was crying so hard and Miroku whispered, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Higurashi. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

She slapped his face hard enough to make his eyes water. "Why didn't you save her if you love her? Where were you?"

Miroku bowed his head and said, "I deserved that. I wasn't there because she knew I'd fight for her she waited until everyone was sleeping before taking off in the middle of the night. Said she was going to protect us."

Sobbing into her hands her mother looked at Miroku a long time before collapsing on his shoulder crying her eyes out. Miroku held her to his chest and Shippo climbed in his lap looking at the cheek that was puffy and dark red. He wondered what the others were doing and then realized something crucial.

**Group point of view:**

"Damnit!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs again. Smiling Sango slapped him across the face and said "SHUT UP BAKA HANYOU! Were all stressed out and your making it a hell of a lot worse okay?"

Koga glared at them both before asking, "Why the hell is that monk with my woman? Who the hell let this happen? If I was her man I wouldn't have let her get hurt."

Sango shook her head before replying, "Your damn lucky Miroku isn't here right now."

Ayame grabbed his arm and trying to get his interest nuzzled her head on his shoulder. Shaking his head he disengaged her only to pull her back when she looked like she was about to cry.

Surprisingly Sesshomaru was still there he had been talking to Kagura before Kagura dissapeared and was watching Rin teach Jaken a game. Inuyasha was beyond pissed that he was still there but as they had just been fighting Naraku no one wanted to watch another fight break out.

"Is Miroku coming back?" Sango shook her head before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know."

**Hospital point of view: **

**Miroku was about to lose it. Kagome's mother was on the brink of a nervous breakdown or having another one. For the past he didn't know how many hours she'd alternated from extreme anger to extreme crying Shippo was trying to be strong but couldn't and he well he was just supposed to be strong so he was trying. He had fought tears for the whole day and he couldn't take it anymore so finally he began to cry. Kagome's mother looked at him for a minute before her motherly instincts took over. Shippo was asleep thankfully and she cradled Miroku to her whispering things like it would all be ok and that she was here for him. **

**They were both crying by the time the doctor reappeared and he said something that made them all cry harder. Smiling the doctor said, "She's stabilized. She'll live. She's actually awake but very weak and she keeps asking for Miroku?" Miroku looked at the doctor and shook his head no.**

"**I hate to dissapoint her but her mother should see her." He looked at Mrs. Higurashi who was looking at him like he was completely insane before asking, "Please could you make an exception? Please?"**

**The doctor assented in large part Miroku thought because he remembered the scene before and didn't want it repeated. Leading them down the hall he showed them into Kagome's room letting Mrs. Higurashi in first Miroku held Shippo to his chest before explaining to him "Shippo, Mama might look different right now okay? She's going to look pale and bad and tired so don't squeeze to tight ok" Nodding Shippo wiped a tear from his face.**

**Kagome's mother stepped out only to stop Miroku before whispering so the nurses couldn't hear. "Since your not from this time you wouldn't know about our medicine. Don't be scared she's got needles and tubes and it looks scary but she's ok that's how we heal in this time ok?"**

**Miroku nodded before stepping in and gasping. Kagome looked awful. She looked like he'd never seen her. "Gome?"**

"**Roku! Shippo!" **

**Gingerly hugging Kagome they both sat down and Miroku asked, "How?"**

"**My miko powers. Stronger than I thought. Did we win?"**

**Miroku looked at the floor before saying, "We had a lot more help than I thought we would Kagome."**

**Kagome not missing that he hadn't answered said, "Roku did we win?" **

**He was spared from answering by a nurse who was adjusting things and did something to the thing that was hooking on to Kagome. He watched it looked like a baggy thing with liquid. Whatever she had done it made Kagome sleepy and he kissed her before whispering, "I love you Gome." **

"**Love you Roku answer me when wake up." Kagome slurred softly. **

**Nodding he walked out the door before Shippo could ask.**

"**Miroku, why didn't you answer mama?" **

**He didn't answer until they were back in the waiting room.**

"**Because I still have the curse in my hand."**

**And I hope you like it guys!! Please review!! There will be a new chapter very soon I promise!!**


	14. The biggest decision

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RATED M FOR A REASON

note: ok so i hoped you liked that chapter and thanks for all the reviews. in this chapter we find out what will happen to Kagome and will find out what happens with Naraku. Please review!

Miroku walked back into the waiting room with Shippo. His emotions were a wreck and he was seriously about to lose it. Placing Shippo down next to Mrs. Higurashi he sighed softly before running a hand through his hair. Kagome's mother looked over and realized just how much he must love her daughter. Standing next to him she sighed as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. Instantly he gave a smile that she could tell was forced. Sitting next to him she watched as Shippo bounded into his lap. "Miroku, Mama will be ok? Right?" Miroku didn't answer he had his eyes closed. "Miroku?" Shippo pushed his shoulder a little to get his attention. Miroku opened his eyes and they were misty. He looked like he was about to cry. "Miroku?" Giving Shippo a weak smile he hugged him tightly.

"Yes Shippo. Mama will be just fine and we'll get Naraku and we'll all be ok." That sounded weak even to him but it was all he could do. He could tell Shippo didn't think that was good enough either. Sighing he looked to Kagome's mother for help. Giving him a little nod she turned to Shippo before handing him a piece of candy.

"Your mother will be just fine hunny. You heard the doctor she's going to be alright. She's alive and she'll get better." Miroku raised his head and gave a small smile and this times she knew it was a real one. He was about to respond to her mother when the doctor came into the waiting room and approached them.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" They stood up to meet him. "Your daughter will be just fine. She stabilized and she should be fine in a week or so. She's asleep thanks to the medicine right now so you should probably go home and get some rest." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and thanked him before leading Miroku and Shippo out to the car. Miroku still wasn't speaking and Shippo was still upset and getting worse.

"Miroku?" Shippo tried again. Looking up at Shippo with tears running down his face he felt like an ass. He knew what he had to do. Pushing his feelings aside he knew he had to be the strong one. As usual. His feelings would be put on the backburner. But he had to for Shippo. Holding out his arms he enveloped Shippo and whispered comforting things. By the time they had reached the shrine, he was asleep.

After setting Shippo down he sat down and wrote the hardest letter he'd ever had to write and when he was finished he was shaking tears running down his face. Wiping his eyes he went to the living room where Mrs. Higurashi was sitting on the couch softly crying. Miroku hugged her into his chest. When she calmed a little Miroku handed her the note and asked, "Can you please give this to Kagome."She looked at him and nodded her head. "Thank you. Please take care of Shippo. I'll return tomorow."

When he got to the shrine he whispered, "I love you Kagome." Before jumping in. Coming on the other side he ran quickly to Naraku's castle. He was there Miroku could feel it. "Naraku show your self you son of a bitch! Get your ass out here and fight you bastard!" Instantly he felt a tentacle stab him in the shoulder turning he struck. This would be the fight of his life, but he was weakened. This was the perfect time to strike.

**Group point of view**

"Kagome." Sango was sobbing into Inuyasha's chest. "I was such a bitch to my sister Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered soothing things to her trying to calm her down. He was about to say something when he smelled something. Instantly he and kilala's heads snapped up and he picked Sango up putting her on Kilala before running out the door. "Inuyasha what is it?" Sango cried.

"Blood. Miroku's blood."

**Mrs. Higurashi and Shippo's point of view**

"MAMA! MAMA!" Mrs. Higurashi ran upstairs to see Shippo in the dreads of a nightmare. Instantly she picked him up and soothed him before sitting on the bed. She knew it was wrong to read the note but something instinctively told her she should.

_Kagome, _

_Thank you for bringing me back to life and letting me know there was something worth living for. I love you and always will. I'm finishing what you started and if i die trying know this. There was one man who loved you more than any other and needed you everyday. I'll do my best to return to you and if i do I'd like to spend my life with you as husband and wife and raise Shippo as my son. There's not much time I have to strike while he's weaker._

_All my love, _

_Miroku_

Closing her eyes Mrs. Higurashi thought very deeply knowing that the decision she made would change everything.

and that's it hope you guys liked it and please please review! and definately stick around for the next chapter!


	15. How?

I OWN NOTHING

Note: sorry it took so long to update. I've had alot going on and I dont have microsoft word anymore so I have to upload a different way. Hope you like it and please review.

Miroku turned and dodged a tentacle and slammed his staff down hard. Naraku yelled and the tentacle peirced his leg and Miroku gasped in pain not giving Naraku the satisfaction of yelling. Feeling weaker by the minute he swung again and again. Feeling another tentacle peirce him he couldn't hold back and cried out. He waited to feel the next blow but it didn't come. " HIRAKOTSU!" Turning he smiled weakly as Sango cut the tentacle that was holding his arm and again when Inuyasha cut the others and helped him to safety. Sango wasted no time in hugging him before turning to fight and Miroku shook his head before telling her she shouldn't be fighting. Ignoring him with a smile she swung again. Coupled with Inuyasha they were doing well until he peirced them both and Miroku jumped back in. His only thoughts were hoping they didn't die. He turned and swung again before seeing Kilala fly off. Shrugging it off he dodged another tentacle and noticed he was gasping for air. Looking over at Sango he saw her cut her leg free before smiling reassuringly at him and heard Inuyasha yell in frusteration before swinging again. They were running low on energy now and Miroku couldn't help but think that this was probably his last day on earth. Dodging one last time he swung with all his might and landed a blow that made Naraku shriek in pain. Not realizing it was coming he felt a tentacle slice through his right shoulder. He felt blood dripping out of his arm and heard Inuyasha and Sango yelling.

"Miroku open your eyes!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha instantly tried to cut the tentacle away only to be peirced himself. "INUYASHA!" Sango's eyes filled with tears. Shaking his head at her he cut himself loosee before smirking only to have Naraku peirce him while he was looking away. Miroku felt the blood on his fingers now and tilted his head to see how bad the damage was. There was blood running freely. Trying feebly to keep fighting he felt his eyes begining to close. Finally feeling the tentacle slip he slumped to the ground only to feel himself being put in the air as a tentacle wrapped itself around his body.

Hearing a yell behind him he saw a flash of fur and groaned softly when he hit the ground as a result of Kouga cutting him free. "Damn, you humans really can take a beating." Kouga said giving Miroku a smile before helping Miroku avoid another attack. Looking over they saw Ayame land an attack on Naraku's back before jumping when she heard Naraku yell.

"What are you two doing here?" Miroku asked as he pressed his hand to his shoulder trying to staunch some of the blood. Kouga smirked before shaking his head.

"We knew that Naraku was weak. We were coming to attack him when we smelt the blood. It wouldn't be right if this bastard died before I got a piece of him." Hearing Ayame scream he spun and began a vicious assault on Naraku and Miroku ran to help. Feeling another body next to him he turned and saw Sesshomaru who was hacking the tentacles off peice by peice trying not to be absorbed in Naraku's body.

It was clear that Naraku was getting weaker but they were too. Miroku was beginning to feel the effects of blood loss and dizziness consumed his being. Raising his staff he forced himself to keep fighting realizing that it would take everyone to take this bastard down and if he was going to die it wasn't going to be without one hell of a fight. Seeing Sango falter he yelled to Inuyasha who instantly brought himself to her side before shouting that she was alive. Miroku nodded once before attacking again and again until he felt he couldn't lift his arms anymore.

Feeling dizziness consume him again he closed his eyes. He took as deep a breath as he could before forcing them open to keep fighting. He swung once only to feel himself fall to the ground. His eyes began to drift close again only to see a light pass him. Forcing his eyes to stay open he looked over at Naraku he heard a shriek that made him smile. Hearing some one call his name he tried to look over. He heard his name again and felt the other bodies around him still.

"ROKU!" Blinking twice making sure what he saw was real his mouth opened in shock. It was Kagome. Her face was pale and her muscles were tight from straining to remain upright and her pain reached her eyes. But it was Kagome! She was here! Holding her hand out to Miroku she watched as he struggled to stand and made his way to her. Kissing her gently he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Shaking her head she helped him climb on Kilala and explained that that was an explanation for after the battle and they flew over Naraku's body preparing to launch another attack. Meanwhile in their occupation with Kagome they didn't realize Naraku was taking advantage of their distraction which was made clear when he managed to slice three of them open. Swinging his staff down he hit Naraku hard on his back and he moved quickly to retaliate slicing Miroku's arm. Clutching his arm and trying to stay on Kilala he started to fall before he felt a tiny hand grab his and yank him back. Turning he saw Kagome's face sheened with sweat and she smiled before firing an arrow. Even Miroku could see there wasn't much strength behind it. Holding her hand they continued to attack and noticed Naraku's strength finall ebbing. Miroku felt the idea come to him at the same time it came to Kagome. Yelling at there companions they demanded they all attack as one. Nodding up at them they looked at each other for confirmation and then simultaniously attacked with all their might. Seeing that it had the desired effect they did it again and again until they had no strength.

Finally with one final howl Naraku's body came apart and a single shard popped out. Flying low Kagome stepped down and walked slowly to the shard before picking it up and purifiying it. Smiling as the jewel became whole she held it up for them all to see and hugged Miroku when he reached her. He managed a small smile but realized he had indeed lost to much blood and the inevitable would happen sooner rather than later. She in turn realized that while taking her out of the hospital had helped their group she would most likely die for the choice. Smiling down at the jewel she hugged Miroku again before whispering, "I love you Roku. Forever." Kissing her gently he whispered to her.

"And I love you Gome. Forever." Smiling at each other one more time they collapsed on the ground still clutching each other's hands. In Kagome's other was the jewel. Sango had just been revived by Inuyasha and when she saw Kagome she ran to her side and began sobbing uncontrollably until she heard a soft hitch in the air. Kagome was breathing very shallowly. Looking at Miroku he was as well. They were holding on to a thread of life and this made her sob harder. Inuyasha held her against his chest and she was surprised to see him crying too. Then she heard him gasp. They all looked at the pair on the ground before gasping as well. The jewel had glowed to life. Kagome had made her wish.

and thats it im sorry i took so long to update and i hope you like it and please dont miss the next chapter it not only explains how Kagome got out of the hospital but it explains what she wished for and please review!


	16. Wish

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like this story. In this chapter we find out what she wished for and how she got there. Hope you like it and please review.

The jewel glowed bright and strong and enveloped Kagome's body. Kagome was still clutching Miroku and they noticed it enveloped him as well. Sango clutched Inuyasha who was watching awestruck. Looking at the pair they noticed the light getting stronger before there was a strong flash that enveloped everything. Then the light returned to the jewel. Inuyasha was the first to speak "What's happening?" No one answered. Then they heard Kagome's voice in the air.

"I wish for everyone's happiness. For all the evil that has been made to be dealt with accordingly." Inuyasha frowned at this. There were a few different ways that could've been interpreted. But he trusted Kagome and knew instinctively everything would be alright. Sango turned hearing her name then gasped tears running down her cheeks. It was Kohaku. He was running to her as if his life depended on it and when he reached her he held on to her for dear life. Then he smiled and pointed to the sky. They saw her father and the other slayers. They were at peace and Sango smiled silently thanking Kagome knowing they were free and at peace.

Then they heard Sango gasp in pain and Kohaku stepped back before revealing a cut on Sango's shoulder that was almost invisible to the naked eye. It was a very tiny spider. Gasping in pain once more they watched as the mark slowly disappeared leaving everyone wondering, when the hell had Naraku gotten ahold of Sango long enough to influence her? They didn't know, but now all of a sudden her rude remarks and behavior made sense. Now Inuyasha understood what Kagome had meant in the letter. Sango collapsed onto the ground before Inuyasha and Kohaku helped her up.

Inuyasha watched silently at the group still holding Sango before gasping himself. Kikyo was walking towards them and smiling. She approached Kaede first and whispered something in her ear before hugging her tightly to her and when they pulled apart they both had tears in their eyes. Finally they hugged one more time and Kikyo pulled away again knowing she had very little time.

When she reached Inuyasha she caressed his face before saying, "I am sorry I tried to hurt you my love."

Her eyes spoke volumes and he understood what she meant. There were too many things that needed to be said and would never be said and they understood that. As soon as she pulled away a blue light enveloped her and she began to dissappear. Smiling one final time at everyone she disappeared and they knew her soul was at peace as well. Inuyasha felt a tear run down his face before a smile graced his features too. He knew he'd finally let her go.

Ayame held Kouga tightly to her wondering what was going to happen to them. Kouga smiled reassuringly at her before taking her hand in his and watching the group. They didn't have to wait long looking up they noticed the souls of his pack. Kouga swallowed hard and felt a feirce surge of pride knowing that he'd finally avenged them and watched as their souls disappeared as well knowing that they could finally rest in peace as well.

Sessomaru looked at the group before scoffing and turning to leave before he too heard his name being called. Turning he saw Kagura. Free of Naraku's hold she stood beside him and waited saying nothing. Looking at her for a long moment he offered his hand and they embraced tenderly. Rin and Jaken smiled and watched as they kissed softly before turning to them and smiling. The group walked away and Inuyasha and the group watched until they couldn't see them anymore.

Then turning they watched Kagome and Miroku hoping something would help them as well. But nothing was happening. Then a light overtook them both and they watched in amazement as Kagome's wounds began to heal themselves as did Miroku's. Seeing this no one said anything. It was as if they were afraid of what could happen. Kagome was the first to sit up and looking at herself in amazement she realized she was perfectly fine. She held her hands up and looked over her arms before standing up and looking at her legs. Looking over at Miroku she smiled watching him sit up before crying out in pain as his wind tunnel disappeared at long last.

Looking at each other for a long moment they finally embraced and Miroku whispered, "Thank Kami."

Kagome hugged Miroku tightly and whispered, "I knew we could do it. I'm glad my mom made the right choice."

Miroku knew her mother probably didn't think what she did was right but would be overwhelmed with relief when she found out Kagome was alright. Then thinking about it he knew Mrs. Higurashi must have known her daughter would return as no parent would send their daughter to her death. Kagome was nuzzling Miroku's neck before Inuyasha finally asked, "Kagome how are you here?"

Kagome pulled her head up before explaining in her world if you had enough money you could if you were stabilized and able to be moved, (which she was) that you could pay for private homecare. Knowing this her mother decided to tell the doctors that that's what they were going to do. Her mother had left the choice up to her and Kagome explained that it was her choice to come back and fight. So her mother had complied and helped her get into the well and Kilala had been waiting at the well.

Inuyasha frowned but shrugged his shoulders and they made their way back to the village before Kagome thought of something vital. She said nothing for a long moment then asked Miroku, "Roku what about the well?"

Miroku's smile evaporated. He had forgotten about that. Holding onto her tightly he whispered, "Don't go then. Stay with me."

She shook head and reminded him that Shippo was on the other side. Miroku closed his eyes before kissing her as if he'd never see her again before nodding toward the well.

"Then you have to try."

Sango let out a cry and ran to Kagome holding tight before whispering apologies again and again. Inuyasha joined the hug before thanking Kagome for everything she'd done. Tears coarsed down her face before she hugged everyone tighter and then Miroku hugged everyone too. Kagome looked at him for a moment before understanding.

Taking her hand they jumped and made it to her time. Kagome smiled hopefully. If it hadn't closed maybe she could still go between both worlds. Running up to her house she called Shippo. Running instantly to her he hugged as tightly as he could before hugging Miroku. He wiped his tears away happy that they were safe before Kagome explained the situation as gently as she could. Explaining it again to her family they hugged her tightly before her mother explained that if it was closed and she made it back and had to stay she would understand. Hugging her mother tighter she thanked her before going to the well.

She figured if they made it back then they could go between both worlds. Closing her eyes she crossed her fingers and jumped.

and that's all for now. I know that how Kagome got out of the hospital doesn't sound plausible but i have read about it and seen it in movies so i figured i would put it in please review and stick around for the ending chapters.


	17. peace

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I thank everyone so much for being so patient and understanding. I honestly believe I have the best readers ever! I think this will have about maybe three more chapters. I hope you all love these chapters and please review guys! Hope you like this chapter! Oh

Kagome felt herself touched down and hit the ground and she felt her heart break. She couldn't go back could she? Closing her eyes she felt tears begin to pull until she heard Shippo and Miroku yelling happily. Raising her gaze she saw vines. Vines! She instantly felt her heart soar. She could go between both worlds! Hearing Shippo yelling at their friends and Miroku was laughing and reaching out his hand and helped her out. Grabbing Miroku and kissing him fiercly she was delighted when he kissed her back just as passionately and couldn't help letting out a small moan. Grinning at her again Miroku twirled her around before saying he couldn't believe it. Smiling Kagome held her arms out to Shippo and he ran to her hugging her as tightly as he could. The group smiled watching their friends. There love was obvious.

Kouga was watching to and finally held his arm out to Ayame. She entered his arms and began to walk away with him until he turned and said, "Thank you Kagome. I appreciate everything and I want you to know that I am going to marry Ayame. You are no longer my woman." Squealing in happiness she wrapped her arms around Kouga and kissed him over and over. Kagome smiled warmly at them resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the woman comment. Saying she wished them the best and that she would always be there for them. When they were out of sight Kagome mentioned that she would have to go back to her time tomorow to explain that she could travel between both worlds to her parents. Miroku nodded in understanding and slowly the group began walking back to the village, Kaede riding on Kilala. When they reached the village it was mid afternoon and everyone decided that they would relax and have a good time. Kagome was curled into Miroku and Shippo was cuddling Kagome. Miroku had a hand absentmindly rubbing Kagome's hair and an arm around Shippo. Inuyasha and Sango were in a similar postion and they noticed Kaede writing a letter. When asked who it was too she hesitatingly said master Mushin.

Five shocked heads turned to her. She explained that they had alot in common and they had become friends. Thinking on it for awhile the group grudgingly admit it made sense and left it alone. Miroku sat in thought for a long time until Shippo hit him with a blue ball asking if he'd play with him. Kagome watched the pair her heart swelling. He really was one hell of a father, and he didn't even know it. Seeing her watching them he blushed realizing what he was doing and she offered him a warm smile before kissing him then hugging Shippo. They were surprised when Inuyasha and Sango came out and joined as well. Kaede thought for a moment before smiling then she joined in as well. Kagome was laughing all day and showed them all kinds of games from her time and they had never had so much fun.

When it was nightfall Miroku had a thought that wouldn't leave him alone. Sango, and Kagome were making dinner, and Kaede was teaching Shippo how to make herbs into a medicine. Imuyasha was watching protectively and Miroku stood and said he was going to take a walk. When he came back he noticed dinner was ready. Eating in silence he thought some more and decided what he wanted to do. He wanted to show Kagome how much he loved her. He wanted to talk to her and show her he cared. He saw Inuyasha shift restlessly and their eyes met and they had a silent conversation and he knew Inuyasha felt the same way. It was Kaede that broke the silence. She said she was going to tend to villagers that were sick and if it was alright she would be happy to take Shippo with her as a learning experiance. Shippo quickly agreed finding that he liked learning about medicine and wanted to learn more. She smiled at Kagome and the group before holding out her hand to Shippo and left saying they'd be back in the morning.

Miroku finished his dinner before saying he was going to bathe. Shortly after he left Kagome began to shift and finally she said she was going to take a walk. Smiling at her Sango hugged her before whispering in her ear, "Thank you Kagome." Nodding Kagome left noticing her sleeping bag, backpack, and blankets were missing. Smiling she began to laugh softly before heading to the hot springs. When she got there she saw Miroku sitting on top of her sleeping bag. It was spread out with her blankets on top. She smiled again and walked quietly up behind him before placing her hand on his shoulder. Not turning he grabbed her hand and they began to watch the stars. They didn't speak for a long time until finally she whispered softly to him.

"I love you Roku." Kissing him gently she unwound his hair and marveled as always how soft it was. Smiling she intertwined there hands and was reminded that he no longer wore the beads. Feeling her stop he asked what was wrong and she smiled before saying she missed the beads because she was always used to feeling them then laughed again saying it was nice to feel skin on skin.

Looking at her for a long moment he smiled before saying, "I love you Gome." He slid his hand into her hair before kissing her softly. He knew there first time hadn't been romantic at all and if they did make love tonight and he was hoping they would, he wanted it to be romantic. He wanted to love her all night and hear her moan his name over and over until she was spent. He wanted to show her he loved her in everyway possible. Feeling her begin to kiss him more passionately he leaned her back onto the sleeping bag feeling her arms wind themselves around her. When they stopped kissing they were both breathing hard and he touched his foreheadt to hers and closed his eyes. They snapped back open when he felt Kagome pull his robe until he sat up and let it fall. His chest was now exposed and Kagome took it in appreciatively before saying, "Ok. Get in."

Miroku looked at her in surprise before asking, "What?"

Kagome smirked before replying, "You wanted to bathe right?"

Closing his eyes for a long moment he turned and got into the bath and soon heard Kagome follow. She began to wash and kept herself turned away from him until she felt his arms wrap around her and she whispered.

"Its always the hot springs." Laughing Miroku remembered there other bath and how eager he had been to please Kagome. To make her his. Turning her he kissed her softly before running his hands up and down her body slowly. She leaned her head back against him not realizing she had unintentionally thrust her chest out. Smiling against her he slowly began kissing her neck in the spots she liked and she moaned softly before kissing his mouth. Letting his hands wander he still half expected her to stop him and was glad she didn't. On the contrary she began whimpering loudly asking him to touch her. So he did. He touched her breasts until she was moaning his name then slid a hand lower until he reached her and teased and tortured her until she climaxed. Then he propped her on a rock and repeated his actions with his mouth and tongue until she climaxed again.

Kagome's eyes were closed in pleasure and her entire body was thrumming. Smiling she repeated what Miroku had done and brought him climax through touch then climax with her mouth delighting that he was moaning for her. Yelling for her. It was all for her. She was the one making him do this. No one else. She felt a fierce wave of love and protectiveness rush over her and she slowly guided him inside shyly raising her gaze to his.

When he hesitated she whispered, "I love you Roku." He smiled before beginning to move and instantly they both felt their world fall into place. Grunting softly Miroku set the pace and heard Kagome whimper before placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Gome." He ground out panting softly. She nodded before holding him tightly to her whispering his name and he felt his love and protectiveness swell. If anyone ever laid a hand on her, they'd never walk again. He heard her breathing become more pronounced and she was whispering his name over and over and he kissed her as they felt their climaxes hit them at the same time. Resting his head against hers he waited for them to calm down and looked at her to see nothing but love shining in her eyes. He knew he had the same look because Kagome kissed him before slowly bathing him and he smiled and enjoyed it then bathed her. That night they made love again and again. Each time tenderly and romantically. They showed each other there love and when they were finally spent they curled up together in the sleeping bag and they talked quietly.

In this moment in time there was nothing but peace. They were relaxed and safe and they fell asleep wondering what tomorow would bring.

and i hope you liked it! please review and ill update as soon as i can!


	18. future

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

note: Thanks for all the reviews this story has about three chapters to go. I love that you guys like my story and am so greatful for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter and please review!

It had been two years. Kagome still remembered that morning however as if it had just happened the day before. She had awoken when the sun began to rise and had watched Miroku's face get bathed in the pale light. He had woken shortly after and they had talked until lunch. She told him what she wanted to do and was silently praying that he'd want it to. She was relieved that he did. He didn't want to part with her and found her world facinating and wanted to learn more. So they had gone to their friends and wished them farewell and then her, Miroku and Shippo had left for Kagome's time. Kagome's mother needed no convincing and readily accepted two new boarders in her house, her grandfather and Sota had quickly grown accustomed to it and Miroku and Shippo found that they liked Kagome's time as much if not more than there own. Kagome went to school during the week and still visited the feudal era on weekends and she finished school in record time. She then had taken it upon herself to teach Miroku and Shippo as had gotten a job and Miroku had as well insisting that he would provide for the woman he intended to bear his child. Kagome had laughed reminding him that they already had a child. Shippo was officially hers. She had adopted him when she turned eighteen. Miroku had as well. He had taken Miroku's last name. Kagome had been putting off college however wanting to see where life was leading her and wanted to talk to Miroku of their future.

It was those thoughts she was thinking about one night while she was sitting with Miroku on her bed as they watched a movie together. They were alone as they often were. The family had taken Shippo to the movies and would be back much later. Curling into Miroku's side Kagome sighed softly. Looking down at her he cupped her chin and looked at her questioningly until she began to speak.

"Im 19." Miroku nodded. He was 24 now. Though he didn't understand where she was going. She repeated herself before looking up at him again. He didn't know what to say and she could tell he didn't understand.

"I'm 19, I have a son, an amazing boyfriend," She smiled when he kissed her, "and I'm finally out of school." Miroku nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I want to leave this place. I love my family very much, and I love our friends as well, but..." Her voice trailed off.

Miroku finally understood. "You want to live your own life." She nodded. "We could still visit Gome."

She nodded again and they continued to talk finally deciding that maybe moving into their own place was better. Miroku felt a nagging tug in his chest and he frowned for a moment before realizing why he wasn't sure. There was something he needed to do first. He had been thinking about it for awhile. He and Kagome were soulmates and would never part. He was still afraid though. He had never been the settling down type. His mind was heavy that night and he curled into Kagome knowing that he'd know what was right. He always did. Waking up the next morning he noticed Kagome was still asleep and she instinctively moved closer to him and held him tightly to her. Smiling he watched her sleep before getting dressed and going downstairs for a moment before sitting down and thinking again. Not to much longer Kagome came downstairs with Shippo and asked, "Ready to go?"

Nodding he took her hand and they walked to the shrine and jumped in before landing softly at the bottom. For the past couple of years Inuyasha and Sango had opted to stay in Kaede's village. Kagome smiled thinking of how nice it would be to see them all again. They hadn't visited in a month due to Kagome's job and Shippo getting sick and getting Miroku sick. Reaching the village they saw Sango carrying her daughter while Inyasha carried her. Instantly Shippo ran to them and laughing Inuyasha gently set them down before picking Shippo up and hugging him. Kagome gave Sango a gentle hug before smiling and cooing at the baby.

"Hello Izayoi. Your so cute." Inuyasha gave Kagome a warm smile and she went back to cooing at the baby. She thought it was sweet they'd named her after Inuyasha's mother. Miroku had joined them now and smiled and gave Sango and Inuyasha hugs as well. Kaede approached soon after with master Mushin and Hachi. Master Mushin apologized that he was leaving but explained that he had no choice. After they'd said there goodbye's they got settled in Kaede's hut and began to visit. Shippo did most of the talking explaining that he was learning fractions, and spelling and all sorts of things they'd never heard of. And he stunned Inuyasha by saying he wanted to be a doctor. Kagome smiled proudly and laced her fingers with Miroku's feeling completly at peace. This was her family. She realized how badly now she did want to live her own life. Before it had always been about the jewel and while she would never regret it because it had brought her here to Roku and all her friends, she realized that they all had their own lives now. She didn't.

Miroku sensed her unease and after they had eaten dinner he took her to the springs and they sat on the grass looking at the stars. Kagome kissed Miroku softly before whispering, "I love you Miroku." He was a little shocked. She hardly ever called him that. He looked at her eyes. He had rarely seen her so serious. Kissing her for all he was worth he murmured.

"I love you Kagome. Aishteru."

Kagome let out a small gasp and hugged him tight before whispering, "Aishteru."

Looking into her eyes he knew now was the time. He wanted to do it right now. Quickly raising to a kneel and hearing her gasp he pulled out a ring and held it out to her.

"My grandfather gave this to my grandmother, my father to my mother and I want to give it to you. I love you with all of my heart. All of my soul. Kagome. Will you Marry me?"

and thats it i hope you liked it and please review!


	19. Telling them

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I own nothing. In the last chapter Miroku proposed in this chapter we see what happens. Hope you like and please review.

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek. She nodded before saying, "Yes!"

Standing he held her in his arms for a long moment before walking to the hut they stayed in hand in hand. When the entered the saw Shippo reading a book softly aloud and Kagome stood there for a second feeling her heart swell with pride. She noticed Miroku watching to and he squeezed her hand tightly. They noticed he was struggling with a word and he went to Miroku and held the book out.

"Dad, can you help me with this word?" Miroku smiled warmly before helping him sound it out. Shippo had taken to calling him dad long before the adoption and he knew it had been difficult. He had at first felt as if he was betraying his own father before realizing that that wasn't the case. Sitting down Kagome began to rustle around and make dinner and soon the three of them sat at the fire and Miroku explained he was marrying Kagome. Shippo hugged them tightly and yelled loudly.

"FINALLY!" Kagome burst out laughing and Miroku looked taken aback. Then he laughed too. They spent that night and the weekend talking to their friends and getting congradulations and hugs from everyone before deciding that the time had come to drop their other bomb.

They were sitting around a fire with Shippo. Kagome finally began to speak. "Shippo, Miroku and I have something to tell you."

He looked from one to the other and nodded knowing by her tone she was serious.

"Your dad and I are getting married soon and we have been talking about it and have decided that we want to move."

Instantly Shippo jumped up and said, "NO! I like it here with Izayoi and Yasha and Sango and grandma Kaede and Grandma and Grandpa and Souta and and and..."

Miroku stood up and went to his side and held him for a moment until he calmed down and Kagome wiped a tear away. She knew this was going to be hard.

"Shippo, were not moving really far away ok son. Were just moving into a house for the three of us. You remember when you got sick and then I got sick and we visited them once that month?"

Shippo nodded slowly not speaking. Kagome was watching the two of them together. Miroku was holding Shippo gently and she watched how easily they had become father and son.

"It will be just like that ok? We'll come one weekend a month and your mom and I can take time off work and visit more, and you can make even more friends at school. Or you can continue homeschooling with your mom if you want."

Shippo was silent for a long time before finally nodding and agreeing. Kagome sighed thankfull that he wasn't unhappy. She hated when he was. Telling there friends proved to be easier as Sango had expected it and Inuyasha was as well. When they left for Kagome's time promising to return soon, Kagome was silent. Miroku held her hand as they went inside and knew she didn't want to talk so he didn't push her. After tucking Shippo in they went to her room and he noticed her crying. Instantly he was at her side and he began to rub her back gently and she sagged against him and leaned her head his shoulder.

"What's wrong Gome?"

"Shippo doesn't really want to move and I want my son to be happy and I won't have my friends or family at my wedding I only get one or the other and..."

"And your where Shippo gets his outbursts from." Kagome looked angry until she saw his teasing smile and then she laughed lightly. Hugging him she began to calm down and when she did Miroku began to speak.

"Shippo needs time to adapt. He's a child. We can have two weddings but thats the best we can do. And we'll have a great life and we'll be happy."

Kagome stared at him before kissing him gently and saying, "Do I want to much?"

He shook his head. "You want a life. I get it. I understand."

"What about what you want?"

"I have everything I want." Smiling Kagome curled up next to him and they quickly fell asleep contemplating their future together.

They woke up to the smell of food wafting through the house and they quickly went downstairs and told her family what had happened in the fuedal era. Her mother quickly grabbed her car keys, wallet, purse and phone and told Kagome to go do the same. After breakfast they spent the entire day shopping and Kagome had the perfect dress, Miroku and Shippo had suits, and her mother and grandfather had outfits as well. They bought invitations and began planning and Miroku realized how different weddings were in this time.

He was exhausted by the time they got home and the only way they'd kept Shippo happy so long was promising he wouldn't have to go again. (And Kagome had given him lots of pocky.) Shippo instantly went with Souta to play games and Kagome and her mother were talking in the kitchen for a long time making Miroku nervous. Finally she came out and joined Shippo and Souta supervising while reading housing magazines. Miroku joined her and they began talking about what they wanted and Shippo and Souta quickly began evesdropping to interject there opinions.

"You gotta get a pool"

"Yeah mom we gotta have a pool I want to learn to dive."

Smiling at Miroku Kagome shook her head before smiling.

"I want a three bedroom Roku."

"What for we only need two."

"I want three."

"Two."

"Three."

"Two Gome."

"Three Roku."

Souta and Shippo watched them as if they would a game and finally Kagome began to ignore Miroku because she was getting frusterated and was relieved when dinner was ready. Anytime they began to talk it went back to their argument and finally after studying her face and realizing why she was acting that way Miroku relented. Souta leaned over to Shippo and said.

"Your dad's whipped."

Instantly Kagome's mother began telling Souta not to talk like that and when Shippo began saying it to Kagome took him into the other room and told him not to talk like that either. Reentering the room she shook her head at Souta and sat down again and was silent through the rest of dinner. When they were alone again Miroku kissed her gently at first then harder before whispering.

"Kagome, will you bear my child?"

and thats it! (You had to know I'd use his famous line once) please review and I hope you liked it!


	20. Our story

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been traveling alot and my computer has been broken. I hope you like this chapter and please review.

Kagome looked down at her fully belly and smiled. She had nodded happily, greatful that Miroku had understood what she wanted and they had made tender love before falling asleep in each others arms. She smiled again thinking of the weddings. In the fuedal era she had worn a traditional kimono and had taken tons of pictures to never forget. In the modern era she had chosen a beautifully layered dress with jewels incrusted in the bodice. Then they had bought there house. Shippo loved it and began going to a regular school and was fast at making friends and Kagome was glad for it. She wanted the change to be as easy as possible.

"Mother." Smiling she turned to see her son. Shippo had grown so much. Now in his late teens he had unruly red hair sparkling eyes that still held mischeif and was tall and handsome. He had been torn between both worlds for a long time and Kagome knew she would have to do what her mother had always done. She'd have to stand by whatever decision her son made. And she knew he would choose both worlds. The demoness he loved was in the fuedal era but he loved this one as well.

"Yes Shippo."

"I think I have decided what I want to do. I already spoke to father. I will be like you and father and go between both. If you'll let me. I do love my demoness and wish to marry her and live between both to give her what this world has to offer as well."

Holding him tightly to her she whispered that any choice he made she would never fault him. Pulling back he grinned before finishing what he wanted to say.

"Hanako and Ichiro want a story." Smiling Kagome held out her hand and Shippo helped her to his brother and sisters room and they found Miroku waiting. Kagome sat down next to him and kissed his cheek before layiing her head against him and asking,"What is the story tonight?"

Instantly Hanako cried out, "The monk and miko that fell in love." Miroku smiled gently at Kagome and took her hand telling her to go first.

"Once upon a time there was a pretty young miko. She fell down a well and entered a magical land with many strange creatures. Demons and horrid humans lovely people and scary beings."

Hanako grabbed Shippo's hand and he shook his head to himself before taking it and holding her. Ichiro leaned in closer to hear and Kagome continued.

"One day she saw a man stuck to a tree so she freed him and with help subdued him. There was a jewel back in that time and place. One of great power. Many wanted it for there own purposes and the miko had no idea that she would need to protect it. Then one day while trying to keep it from being stolen she fought a bird demon and accidently shattered the jewel and the peices went all over the land."

Ichiro broke in. "Well that was a stupid thing for the miko to do."

Miroku smiled. "She was doing what she thought was best."

"Right. And she began going on adventures with the man she freed from the tree to collect the shards. But the man wasn't a man at all he was a dog demon!"

"Like uncle Yasha?" Hanako asked.

Shippo winked at her before replying. "Yup just like uncle Yasha. I wonder if they know each other mother?"

Kagome and Miroku began to laugh gently knowing that Shippo had figured out the story years ago but that his siblings had not yet as they were younger.

"I think they probably do. Well one day when she was traveling with the demon a man came and stole the mikos bike and jewel."

"Stealing is such an ugly term." Miroku muttered softly.

"You know the man daddy?"

"Indeed I do. Roughish fellow. Very handsome. He thought the miko was absolutely beautiful."

Kagome smacked his arm lightly before continuing. "They caught the man and he joined there group and soon after a tajiya did as well not to mention before the man who turned out to be a monk or the tajiya a little fox demon joined them as well. They went on adventure after adventure and they began to collect shard after shard and the demon and tajiya began a relationship. Surprisingly the miko had fancied herself in love with the demon and time after time the demon would hurt her and not realize it. It was on these times that the monk would come to the miko and heal her aching heart. On one such occasion the miko realized she liked the monk as something more than before and it was on that day they realized they liked each other and the next morning they shared their first kiss."

Ichiro stuck his tongue out while Hanako clasped her hands together and smiled.

"The miko realized that she was falling for the monk and he realized he wanted the miko to be with him as well so they began to date in secret. The monk had a cursed hand that would suck anything into it and it was slowly killing him day by day. The tajiya and demon realized this as well as the miko. An evil demon had hurt all of them and had to be killed for the monks hand to be healed. So they hunted day after day. One day without them knowing he placed his evil inside the tajiya and unbeknowest to the demon she was carrying his child. She grew meaner and meaner day after day and finally the miko ran off to defeat the evil demon herself. The monk was anguished and ran after her and saw her on the ground dying."

Ichiro and Hanako both cried out and Shippo watched amazed. He remembered he used to get caught up in the story too. Miroku wiped a tear away remembering how his heart broke when he thought Kagome was dead. Shippo watched silently and gave his mother a small smile. It was obvious they loved each other and that the story was about them. The only reason Hananko and Ichiri hadn't figured it out yet was because they were young and thought of it as no more than a mere bedtime story. A fairy tale that one tells their children.

Picking up the story again Miroku began to speak softly. "The monk cradeled the miko in his arms and held her closely and she demanded to fire off an arrow although she had no strength. You see the Miko had extordinary powers and when she shot an arrow light engulfed it and her spiritual power would destroy the enemy through the arrow."

Shippo broke in, "Like the windtunnel its badass."

Instantly Kagome repremanded him and he apologized explaining to Hanako and Ichiri why what he said was bad.

"So the monk followed the miko's orders and let her shoot an arrow and their friends came to the battle to help. While they fought the monk used the tajiyas flying demon cat to go to the well and took her to her mother. Her mother took her to a hospital and thankfully the miko was alright."

Ichiri shot a fist in the air. "I knew that the miko wouldn't die. But wait daddy, I thought auntie Sango was the only one with a flying demon cat."

Hanako nodded thinking.

Miroku nodded as well before Kagome picked up the story. "The fox demon child and the monk visited her and then left. After which the monk wrote a letter to the miko and left down the well. He wanted to kill the monsterous demon himself."

Hanako gasped and Ichiri held her protectively.

"The monk ran and ran and finally found him and began to fight. He fought gallently and bravely."

Here Kagome broke off and Miroku picked it up. "He thought he was going to fall but then he heard his angel's voice. His miko's brought him strength and he continued to fight. The miko directed the fight and their friends had joined the fight and under the mikos instructions they combined there powers and this time it killed the demon. The jewel was finally completed and they got one wish. So the miko wished and she wished well. Souls were put to rest, couples were brought together and the monk miko and fox demon becuase he meant so much to them got to travel between both worlds."

Shippo wiped a tear from his eye. He knew how much he meant to them. Looking at his mother he saw her smiling at him with love.

"Then the monk and miko got married and adopted the fox demon. Then they had two more beautiful children. One with her father's eyes, one with his mothers."

Hanako began to sreech."Thats us! Right daddy? This story is about us!"

Kagome nodded."Yes sweetheart it is."

Ichiri looked at Miroku before asking, "How does it end?"

Miroku and Kagome smiled before speaking together. "Don't you know?"

They all shook their heads.

"They all lived happily ever after."

And thats it for this story I hoped that you liked it cuz I loved writing it! :)


End file.
